SLAYER
by supremehunter
Summary: Sinopsis: Naruto descubre los planes del consejo, por lo que después de ganar batalla en el valle del fin contra Satsuki, decide desertar para poder dar rienda suelta a un poder que lo hará temido en todo el mundo shinobi Naruto Harem. Fem. Sasuke e Fem. Itachi y otros
1. Capítulo 1: Adiós Konoha

**Aquí** **os traigo mi otra historia de Naruto, que espero que os guste**

 **Sinopsis: Naruto descubre los planes del consejo, por lo que después de ganar batalla en el valle del fin contra Satsuki, decide desertar para poder dar rienda suelta a un poder que lo hará temido en todo el mundo shinobi Naruto Harem. Fem. Sasuke y Fem. Itachi**

 **Capítulo 1: Adiós Konoha**

Nos encontramos en el valle del fin, lugar donde dos grandes shinobis tuvieron un espectacular combate a muerte hace mucho tiempo, los cuales eran los fundadores de la aldea oculta de la hoja, conocida comúnmente como Konohagakure no Sato, o simplemente Konoha. Estos guerreros fueron Hashirama Senju y Madara Uchiha, líderes, en aquel tiempo, de sus respectivos clanes, y los más poderosos shinobis de su época

Precisamente en ese mismo lugar, un rubio con las ropas desgastadas, se levantaba muy adolorido del suelo después de haber lanzado un rasengan contra su rival. Este chico es Naruto Uzumaki

A su vez, una pelinegra bastante adolorida, mucho más que el rubio, respiraba agitadamente mientras veía a su rival levantarse. Esta chica era Satsuki Uchiha, la última del clan, junto a su madre Mikoto Uchiha, el cuál fue exterminado por Hitomi Uchiha (Itachi), aparentemente sin motivo alguno, lo que llevó a la pelinegra a intentar escapar junto a Orochimaru para recibir más poder y vengarse

Y lo habría logrado, de no ser por el rubio impertinente que la había detenido

 **Satsuki:** ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó curiosa ante la mirada alegre del rubio

 **Naruto:** Porque me hiciste prometerlo, al igual que tu madre- dijo asombrando a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias?- dijo mientras el rubio asentía un poco triste mientras se acercaba a la pelinegra- oye, ya que me has vencido, tendrás que llevarme a casa- dijo resignada mientras el rubio le sonreía un poco triste- ¿Naruto?- preguntó curiosa la pelinegra

 **Naruto:** Me temo que nuestro tiempo como compañeros de equipo ha terminado Satsuki-chan- dijo mientras el rubio se quitaba la banda de su cabeza sorprendiendo a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Naruto, ¿Qué haces? ¿De qué me estás hablando?- preguntó confusa y con dificultad para moverse

Entonces detrás del rubio apareció una extraña criatura humanoide de tres a cuatro metros de alto, brazos casi tan largos como sus piernas, una cola de látigo con una porra dentada en la punta, piel completamente negra con algunas partes rojas, ojos rojos como la sangre y dos cuernos sobre su cabeza

 **Naruto:** Lo supe desde el principio, supe que no me verían como realmente soy- dijo el rubio con algunas lágrimas mientras la criatura abría sus fauces mostrando una hilera de dientes afilados acercarse al rubio

 **Satsuki:** NARUTO- Gritó exaltada al ver como esa cosa agarraba a su compañero de equipo y mejor amigo mientras este ni se inmutaba

 **Naruto:** Mikoto-san te lo explicará todo con detalle- dijo con una sonrisa y lágrimas- dile a Sakura, Hinata y a Mikoto que gracias por todo- dijo mientras las fauces se cerraban a cámara lenta para horror de la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** NARUTOOOO- Gritó viendo como esa cosa cerró su mandíbulas y un chorrón de sangre salía por su boca mientras masticaba tranquilamente

La Uchiha estaba aterrada mientras sentía que los recuerdos de la masacre volvían a su cabeza, solo que de forma más macabra y violenta

La criatura entonces fijó su vista en la aterrada Uchiha para posteriormente sonreírle con sus navajas y dejar el campo de batalla y a una llorosa Uchiha al ver como su mejor amigo había muerto de una forma tan brutal, y le fue inevitable llorar, olvidando por completo su máscara de mujer dura, al ver como la persona que la apoyó y la ayudo a salvarse de sí misma había desaparecido para siempre

Al final, la Uchiha se quedó dormida, unos minutos antes de que Kakashi apareciera para volver a llevársela a la aldea, extrañado al principio de que no hubiera rastro del "Monstruo", pero cuando vio sangre en el agua, supuso que era de rubio y la Uchiha lo había matado cosa que lo alegró

 **Kakashi:** "Por fin nos deshicimos de ese monstruo y todo gracias a ti Satsuki-chan"- pensó el ninja copia con una sonrisa mientras cargaba a la Uchiha hacia la aldea

En otra parte, la criatura que se "comió" al rubio, lo volvió a escupir totalmente ileso y cubierto de babas, mientras el Uzumaki se levantaba con un semblante serio

 **¿?: Parece que salió mejor de lo que esperaba-** dijo la enorme criatura

 **Naruto:** Gracias por ayudarme a fingir mi muerte, Jiroku-Sama- dijo alegre el rubio

 **Jiroku: No me agradezcas Naruto, no podía permitir que uno de los nuestros, y además amigo de Kurama-chan acabase siendo víctima de esos cerdos de Konoha-** pensó con desagrado recordando lo que querían hacerle al rubio

 **Flash back 2 semanas antes**

Nos encontramos en una especie de alcantarilla donde en una habitación estaba encerrado la biju más poderosa de todas, Kurama, conocida mejor como la temida Kyubi no Yoko que atacó la aldea hace 12 años, viendo como su contenedor dormía plácidamente después de su pelea contra el perro faldero de Orochimaru y traer a Tsunade a la aldea hace una semana

Justo cuando iba a volver a quedarse dormida por lo aburrida que era su celda, pudo sentir un extraño poder que le puso los pelos de punta

La zorra al girarse pudo ver un extraño sello que ponía Satsujin-han (El asesino o Slayer) el cuál empezó a brillar en un tono rojizo y negro (soy muy repetitivo lo sé, pero me molan ese tipo de colores)

La zorra instintivamente se puso en posición defensiva, sobre todo al ver una mano negra saliendo del sello, para seguir mostrando a una bestia humanoide y con cuernos del mismo tamaño que ella, pero que desprendía un poder mucho mayor

 **Kurama:** **¿Quién eres? ¿Y qué es lo que buscas?-** dijo de forma hostil, pero su instinto le decía que luchar contra este adversario no serviría de mucho

 **¿?: Joder, 100 años y ya no recuerdas a este viejo roñoso-** dijo la enorme bestia que se encogió hasta tener tres metros de altura

 **Kurama: Tío Jiroku-** Dijo la bijuu adoptando una forma de una joven peli roja cuyo pelo cubría la espalda entera, un cuerpo de infarto por el que cualquier mujer tendría envidia, ojos rojos sin pupila rasgada, mientras vestía un Kimono blancos con dibujos de zorros rojos y llamas negras

 **Jiroku: Es bueno verte Kurama-chan** \- dijo abrazando a su sobrina adoptiva, la cual estaba muy feliz de verlo

 **Kurama:** Pero tío Jigoku ¿Qué haces aquí?, pensé que no tenías más asuntos pendientes en el mundo de los shinobis- dijo curiosa la peli roja

 **Jiroku: Al parecer sí que los había-** Dijo dirigiendo su vista al rubio asombrando a la bijuu

 **Kurama:** Espera, ¿qué tiene que ver el niño ramen con todo esto?- preguntó confundida

 **Jiroku: Todo Kurama- chan-** dijo alzando su mano y abriendo las puertas sin aparente esfuerzo- **lo entenderás cuando despertemos al chico-** dijo mientras ambos se acercaban a hablar, aunque la peli roja adopto nuevamente su forma animal, cosa que no sorprendió a la criaturaya que los humanos demostraron que no podían ser de confianza

La criatura entonces empezó a picar con dedo al pequeño rubio que parecía no despertarse, hasta que lo cogió con la mano y lo tiró boca bajo hacia el agua de la alcantarilla

El chico se levantó abruptamente y escupiendo agua por la boca

 **Jiroku: Por fin despiertas mocoso-** Dijo la bestia llamando la atención del rubio, que al verlo se acojonó bastante

 **Naruto:** IIIIIIAAAHHH- Gritó con un grito bastante varonil para posteriormente desmayarse

 **Jiroku: La madre que me pario-** dijo mientras la zorra se descojonaba de risa en el suelo

Pasaron los minutos, y el rubio se volvió a despertar, y cuando vio nuevamente a esa cosa se asustó e intento escapar de no ser porque la zorra lo agarró con una de sus zarpas

 **Kurama:** **Relájate chico, está de nuestro lado-** dijo mientras el rubio se calmaba y la enorme bestia tomaba asiento

 **Jiroku: Muy bien Naruto, te voy a explicar todo lo que está pasando con detalles, así que no quiero que me interrumpas-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía un poco asustado- **bien, mi nombre es Jigoku, y pertenezco a una raza de demonios proveniente del espacio, llamados los Slayers (asesinos)** \- dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- **La razón por la que estoy aquí es para mostrarte tus verdaderos poderes y salvarte de morir-** dijo impresionando al rubio que levantó la mano como si estuviera en clases- **¿Qué ocurre?** \- dijo mientras el rubio hablaba

 **Naruto:** ¿Liberar mis poderes? ¿Y qué quieres decir con que voy a morir?- preguntó asustado y confundido

 **Jiroku: Naruto, tú eres como yo, un Slayer, de lo contrario no estaría aquí-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio- **ahora mismo tu poder esta sellado para que otros demonios no vinieran a por ti, y en cuanto a salvarte de morir, es simple, ¿conoces la organización Akatsuki?-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía seriamente- **Bien, porque ellos lo que buscan es a la bijuu que llevas dentro, a mi sobrina Kurama-chan-** Dijo sonrojando de vergüenza a la bijuu

 **Kurama: OYE VIEJO, NO VALLAS POR AHÍ DICIENDO MI NOMBRE-** Gritó avergonzada y exaltada

 **Jiroku: Tarde o temprano el chico tendría que saberlo Kurama-chan, y quiero que sea de la mejor manera posible, de hecho deberías enseñarle tu forma humana ya que estamos los tres juntos-** dijo mientras la bijuu se sentada derrotada y el rubio no entendía de que hablaba el demonio

Entonces la bijuu fue cubierta por una luz amarilla mientras se encogía de tamaño, para posteriormente mostrar a una hermosa peli roja con kimono blanco y ojos rojos, dejando de piedra y bastante sonrojado al rubio

 **Kurama:** No, no me mires así, llevo siglos sin mostrar esta forma- dijo avergonzada mientras el rubio sonrojado miraba a otro lado, a la vez que el demonio no dejaba de reírse

Antes de que el rubio dijera algo, el diablo le contó la historia de los bijuus (que se sabe todo el mundo), por lo que el rubio solo reacciono de una forma

 **Naruto:** Lo siento Kurama-chan- dijo abrazándola, lo que provocó un gran sonrojo en su rostro- todos estos años te he juzgado mal cuando tú eres igual de inocente que yo, lo siento mucho- dijo mientras la peli roja lo abrazaba con el corazón acelerado

 **Kurama:** Tranquilo Naruto-kun, tú no tienes que pedirme perdón, yo debería disculparme por haberte echo sufrir- dijo llorando

 **Naruto:** Pero a ti te encerraron varias veces contra tu voluntad, no tengo que perdonarte nada, pero ten por seguro, que nadie te volverá a encerrar, eso lo juro como me llamo Naruto Uzumaki- dijo alzando el puño sonrojando aún más a la peli roja que lo abrazó sin piedad

 **Kurama:** Gracias Naruto-kun- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa y lágrimas de felicidad mientras el rubio se sonrojaba un poco

 **Naruto:** Pero, ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?-pregunto muy confuso el rubio volviendo al tema principal

 **Jiroku: Naruto, si a un jinchuriki como tú le extraen a su bijuu este muere-** dijo aterrando al rubio- **a menos que usemos mi técnica, claro-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio cuando entonces recordó algo dicho por el demonio

 **Naruto:** Una pregunta, ¿qué querías decir con saber la verdad?- dijo mientras el demonio se ponía triste y la bijuu se mosqueaba

 **Jiroku: Naruto… el consejo tiene planeado echarte de la aldea-** dijo dejando de piedra al rubio

 **Naruto:** Pero ba-chan- dijo todavía en shock

 **Jiroku: Ellos también Naruto, Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, todos ellos están con el consejo, solo esperan el momento oportuno-** dijo dejando de piedra al rubio

 **Naruto:** Pero yo no soy ella- dijo mirando a la peli roja que tenía un semblante triste

 **Jiroku: lo sé chico, pero el consejo no diferencia una piedra de un trozo de madera, aparte tuviste que usar el chakra de Kurama para invocar al sapo ese** \- dijo con una tono serio- **Además, tu compañera Uchiha se va a escapar-** dijo sorprendiendo al rubio

 **Naruto:** ¿Por qué? No lo entiendo…- dijo más confuso que antes

 **Jiroku: la venganza es un tema muy complejo Naruto, la Uchiha hará lo que sea para conseguir la suya, aunque eso sea marcharse con la serpiente pedófila**

 **Naruto:** Orochimaru- dijo con repulsión

 **Jiroku: Exacto, por lo que quiero que me escuches con atención Naruto-** dijo mientras le contaba lo que iba a pasar( que es lo mismo que en el anime) y lo que tendría que hacer para evitar la fuga de su amiga- **¿Lo has entendido?-** dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Pero antes…- dijo llamando la atención del demonio y la bijuu- quiero estar seguro que lo que me dices es cierto- dijo en un tono demasiado serio para ser el suyo

El demonio, creo con su mano una especie de gusano oscuro que posteriormente desapareció, para al mismo tiempo apareciera una pantalla mostrando el cuarto del rubio

 **Jiroku: El irá a la torre a enseñarte la verdad-** dijo mientras el gusano a una velocidad impresionante corría hacia la torre Hokage sorprendiendo al rubio

5 minutos después, el gusano estaba en la torre Hokage donde se encontraban la Senju, el pervertido, el ninja copia y los consejeros junto a Danzo. El rubio con solo verlo ya le dio mala espina

 **Homura:** Entonces, ¿está todo listo?- preguntó el anciano

 **Danzo:** Según mis fuentes, Orochimaru traerá a sus esbirros para llevarse a la Uchiha- confirmo la momia

 **Koharu:** La chica es muy superior al niño Kyubi- dijo cabreando al rubio que lo veía todo

 **Jiraya:** No tendrá otra opción que mostrar su verdadero aspecto- dijo el peli blanco seriamente

 **Kakashi:** Con suerte Satsuki logrará acabar con él demonio y estará lo suficientemente débil para que yo la rescate de Orochimaru

 **Koharu:** ¿Y si sobrevive?- preguntó con duda

 **Tsunade:** Pues le sellamos el chakra y lo exiliamos- dijo la rubia Senju rematando al rubio, el cual estaba sin moverse y sin parar de llorar, al ver que las personas a las que consideraba sus abuelos le traicionaban

El rubio cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras soltaba lágrimas de dolor, mientras la peli roja le daba un abrazo para consolarlo

 **Jiroku: Lo siento Naruto, pero esa es la verdad-** dijo con tristeza mientras el rubio apartaba delicadamente a la bijuu de su lado

 **Naruto:** Jigoku-san- dijo llamando la atención del demonio y la bijuu- ayúdeme a salir de este hediondo lugar- dijo con una mirada fría e incluso algo oscura

 **Jigoku: Esta bien Naruto-** dijo tranquilo el demonio mientras le explicaba sobre su raza, como, al ser los más fuentes, fueron temidos por los demonios locales y estos intentaron eliminarlos sin haber sido provocados, cosa que cabreó mucho al rubio, ya que había sido traicionado tanto como humano como por demonio, a la vez que también le hablo de su clan humano, el clan Uzumaki, los maestros del Fuinjutsu o arte del sellado

 _ **Fin flash back**_

 **Jiroku: Naruto, antes de irnos al monte de los condenados a entrenar, quiero preguntarte algo-** dijo llamando la atención del rubio **\- ya que nuestro enemigos naturales fueron exterminados, ¿qué harás con tu nuevo poder?-** preguntó seriamente al chico

 **Naruto:** Eso es algo muy simple Jiroku-san, quiero restaurar el clan Uzumaki en su tierra natal, y liberar a las hermanas de Kurama-chan de sus jinchurikis sin que estos mueran- dijo con una sonrisa aunque el demonio notó algo más oscuro

 **Jiroku: ¿Sólo eso?** \- preguntó no muy convencido del discurso del rubio

 **Naruto:** Puede que destroce la aldea, pero solo un poquito, puede que aún haya gente que me vea por quien soy realmente- dijo mientras el demonio sonreía cuando en ese instante aparece otro demonio muy parecido al Jiroku pero de menor tamaño

 **¿?: Jiroku-sama, encontramos a esta chica-** dijo sacándose de la boca una peli roja, que el rubio no tardó en reconocer

 **Jiroku: Perfecto Oni, tiene la marca de la maldición, será perfecta para entrenar el Fuinjutsu, aparte podría ser una Uzumaki, ese pelo es sospechoso-** dijo mientras el otro demonio y el rubio asentía y desaparecían en un portal parecido a un agujero negro

En Konoha, la pelinegra Satsuki se despertaba en el hospital de Konoha después de haber estado dos días durmiendo, lo que provocó que su madre que estaba a su lado se despertara

 **Mikoto:** Satsuki- dijo sin palabras la matriarca Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Mamá- dijo en un tono suave para posteriormente recibir una cachetada de su madre que casi la tira de su cama- ¿a qué ha venido eso?- dijo un poco enfadada para después sorprenderse de ver a su madre llorando

 **Mikoto:** ¿Tú que crees?- dijo para posteriormente abrazarla- ya tuve demasiado con perder al clan y a tu hermana para que también te pierda a ti- dijo dejando sin palabras a su hija, que se limitó únicamente a abrazarla y llorar por haberle hecho daño a su madre

 **Satsuki:** Lo siento mamá- dijo derramando lágrimas en la pelinegra

 **Mikoto:** Está bien cariño, prométeme que no volverás a hacerlo- dijo mientras la pelinegra menor asentía- en ese mismo instante, dos jóvenes de la misma edad que Satsuki entraron en la habitación de esta, resultando ser Haruno Sakura, su compañera de equipo, y Hyuga Hinata, compañera de clase y miembro del equipo 8

 **Satsuki:** Hinata, ¿Qué haces aquí? No es que me moleste, pero se me hace un poco raro- dijo extrañada de verla por aquí ya que ella no tenía una relación cercana con la Hyuga

 **Hinata:** Es que pensé que tu sabrías donde está Naruto-kun- preguntó con timidez mientras la Uchiha abría los ojos sorprendida

 **Mikoto:** Satsuki, ¿estás bien?- dijo preocupada al ver a su hija abrazarse y temblar

 **Satsuki:** Algo…. Algo…. Algo mató a Naruto- dijo dejando sin palabras a las chicas allí presentes

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo asombrada al ver a su hija muy asustada

 **Satsuki:** Después de que Naruto me venciera en el valle del fin, apareció un bicho enorme… negro y con cuernos- dijo temblando- entonces cogió a Naruto y se lo comió de un bocado- dijo horrorizando a las chicas

 **Mikoto:** "Eso explica la sangre que vio Kakashi"- dijo un poco aliviada de que la Uchiha no matara al rubio al que consideraba un tercer hijo, pero intrigada por lo que su hija le contaba

 **Satsuki:** Pude ver como lo masticaba y la sangre le salía de la boca…. La sangre de mi amigo- dijo llorando y temblando aún más que antes

 **Hinata:** Te… ¿te dijo algo antes de morir?- dijo incluso en peor estado que la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Me dijo que nunca lo verían por quien era realmente, y que mamá nos lo explicaría todo- dijo mientras las jóvenes miraban a la mayor

Mikoto suspiro con tristeza, esperando que lo que les iba a contar no afectara su forma de ver al "difunto" rubio

 **Mikoto:** Está bien, supongo que lo tendríais que saber tarde o temprano- dijo mientras les contaba que Naruto era el Jinchuriki del Kyubi no Yoko, la bestia que atacó la aldea hace doce años, y esa era la razón del porque odiaban al chico, porque muchos pensaban o que el demonio se apoderó del chico, o que el propio chico era la reencarnación de la bestia

 **Satsuki:** Eso es absurdo- dijo bastante enfadada- un jinchuriki es el carcelero que usa su cuerpo para encerrar a la bestia, tu misma me lo dijiste- dijo furiosa con los aldeanos

 **Sakura:** Satsuki tiene razón, Naruto no puede ser el Kyubi, si fuera así nos habría intentado matar a todos- dijo la peli rosa igual de enfadada que la Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Lo sé chicas, pero la gente es demasiado estúpida e irracional, no saben diferenciar una gallina de un pavo- dijo también bastante enfadada

 **Hinata:** ¿Y por qué no le extrajeron el zorro a Naruto-kun?, así todos verían que él no es un monstruo- dijo mientras las demás asentían

 **Mikoto:** Eso es imposible Hinata-chan- dijo impresionando a las jóvenes

 **Sakura:** ¿Por qué?- preguntó confundida la peli rosa

 **Mikoto:** Cuando un bijuu se sella en una persona, se crea una especie de unión espiritual, como si los dos seres se fusionaran en uno solo, aunque no lo estén- dijo mientras las chicas comprendían

 **Satsuki:** Eso significa que si le sacaran el bijuu el…- dijo incapaz de terminar

 **Mikoto:** Habría muerto- dijo seriamente dejando sin palabras a las tres jóvenes que solo pudieron llorar la muerte de un ser muy querido

Sakura, pese a que al principio lo veía como una molestia, le acabó cogiendo cariño al ver que pese a que a veces era un idiota, podía ser de fiar y siempre tenía una sonrisa para ella y su compañera y estaba dispuesto a morir por ellas

Hinata con el tiempo, se acabó enamorando del rubio debido a la determinación que este tenía al no rendirse y siempre mostrar una sonrisa para no preocupar a los demás

Satsuki, pese a que al principio lo veía como un estorbo, y después como un obstáculo en contra de su venganza, le acabó cogiendo aprecio, aunque a veces se sonrojaba al verlo sonreír o cuando se dieron un beso sin querer, aunque finalmente le acabó dando una paliza al rubio

Mikoto lloraba, por perder al rubio al que consideraba un hijo, y que no pudo atender correctamente, sobre todo al saber que era el hijo de su difunta amiga, Kushina Uzumaki, y también hijo del difunto Yondaime, Minato Namikaze

Pasaron los minutos cuando entonces el ninja copia, apareció en la habitación de la Uchiha, después de que esta, su madre y las demás se recuperasen de la muerte del rubio

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- dijo seria la peli negra

 **Kakashi:** El consejo y la hokage quieren ver a Satsuki- dijo sonriente extrañando a las chicas mientras la Uchiha mayor presentía que esto no le iba a gustar

Unos minutos de caminar después, las chicas llegaron al despacho de la Hokage donde estaban los consejeros, el consejo civil, los líderes de clanes, como Hiashi, Shikaku, Inoichi, etc

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A qué viene todo esto?- dijo la matriarca mientras abrazaba a su hija protectoramente

 **Kakashi:** Tranquila Mikoto-san, no es nada serio- dijo con una leve sonrisa, como los presentes del lugar

Entonces la Hokage se levantó de su asiento con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Tsunade:** Satsuki Uchiha, yo te declaro chunnin de la aldea oculta de la hoja- dijo mientras todos aplaudían excepto las Uchihas, Sakura y Hinata que no entendían nada

 **Satsuki:** Esperad, esperad un momento- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué significa esto?, me he intentado escapar con Orochimaru, debería estar puesta en una celda- dijo la Uchiha confundida

 **Danzo:** Bueno, normalmente habría sido así, pero tú nos libraste del demonio que maldecía nuestra aldea- dijo mientras muchos asentían felices, mientras Mikoto, intentaba controlarse y no quemar a esos desgraciados

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué has dicho?- dijo la joven en el mismo estado que su madre la joven Hyuga con el Byakugan activado y al peli rosa apretando los puños con fuerza

 **Koharu:** Hemos decidido que, por haber salvado a nuestra aldea del demonio, ascenderte a chunnin y entrenarte para ser la futura hokage- dijo con su típico tono serio

La joven Uchiha estaba confundida, entonces recordó lo que le dijo su madre y Naruto antes de morir, y apretó los dientes de rabia, mientras volvía a llorar

 **Satsuki:** Ya lo entiendo- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes para posteriormente mostrar el sharingan con los tres tomoes poniendo nerviosos a los presentes, incluida la Senju- lo teníais planeado ¿verdad?

 **Danzo:** Es monstruo se estaba volviendo más fuerte, y no podíamos…

 **Satsuki:** ¡CIERRA LA BOCA PUTA MOMIA!-Dijo dejando sin aliento a los presentes- Después de que Naruto diera su vida para vencer a la Jinchuriki del Ichibi y traer a esa "Senju" para que fuera vuestra Hokage, ¿y así le agradecéis?- dijo hecha una furia intentando contener las ganas de matarlos

 **Mebuki:** Más respeto Uchiha, está menospreciando a uno de los héroes de nuestra aldea- dijo muy enfadada la líder del consejo civil

 **Sakura:** No mamá, después de lo que ha hecho por vosotros, ¿lo vais a tratar mal incluso después de su muerte?- dijo bastante enfadada sorprendiendo a su madre

 **Tsunade:** Silencio Sakura- dijo muy seria- y tú Satsuki, agradece al consejo por haberte elegido como futura Hokage y ser una chunnin- dijo bastante seria

 **Kakashi:** Tsunade-sama tiene razón Satsuki, deberías disculparme con Danzo-sama, ya que vas a ser la heroína de la aldea- dijo el peli plata disgustado por que la Uchiha defendiera al rubio

 **Satsuki:** Yo no soy ni quiero ser ninguna heroína Cíclope- dijo molestando al peli blanco- y no quiero ese título ni que me ascendáis a chunnin, "Senju"- dijo con mucho odio a la rubia sorprendiendo al consejo civil mientras se daba la vuelta y salía del salón- si voy a ser chunnin, será por mis esfuerzos, no porque unos imbéciles que no saben ni lo que es un shuriken, lo decidan- dijo para nuevamente mirar con asco a la rubia- y tu Senju, eres una vergüenza para el primer y segundo Hokage, ahora entiendo porque Madara odia tanto a vuestro clan- dijo retirándose junto a Sakura y Hinata dejando a todos sin palabras, enfureciendo por dentro a la rubia

 **Kakashi:** Debería enseñarle modales Mikoto-san- dijo recibiendo una mirada de muerte de la Uchiha mayor

 **Mikoto:** Tú cierra la boca perro y vosotros, no me puedo creer que humilléis a Naruto-kun incluso después de su muerte y haber salvado la aldea de la perdición dos veces- dijo marchándose en busca de su hija

 **Civil imbécil:** Ese demonio solo se merecía la muerte- dijo provocando que la pelinegra liberara su instinto asesino traumando al imbécil y gordo civil

 **Jiraya:** Mikoto relájate- dijo serio y enfadado porque la Uchiha protegiera al rubio

 **Tsunade:** Mikoto espera un momento- dijo llamando la atención de la pelinegra- tengo una sorpresa para ti, seguro que así olvidas al demonio- dijo cabreando a la Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Se llama Naruto Uzumaki "Senju"- dijo molestando nuevamente a la rubia

 **Tsunade:** Cómo sea entra- dijo mientras una mujer de pelo largo entraba en la habitación, mostrando ser de color rojo y ojos violetas que la Uchiha no tardó en reconocer, acompañada de un joven de la edad de su hija pero sin bigotes en la cara y rubio

 **Mikoto:** ¡ ¿Kushina?!- dijo la Uchiha sin salir de su asombro

En la calles de Konoha, la Uchiha caminaba agitada, furiosa, y con lágrimas en sus ojos, recordando los momentos que había pasado con el Uzumaki, entendiendo por que la gente los miraban mal, cuando en realidad miraban al rubio

La Uchiha se sorprendió, al ver a la asistenta de la Hokage llorando dentro de un callejón oscuro cercano a su vecindario

 **Satsuki:** ¿Shizune-san?- preguntó la Uchiha sorprendida de ver aquella mujer llorando

 **Shizune:** Satsuki-chan- dijo con la cara roja de llorar- lo siento mucho, si lo hubiese sabido- dijo mientras la pelinegra la abrazaba

 **Satsuki:** No se preocupe Shizune-san, usted no tuvo la culpa- dijo mientras la Uchiha volvía a llorar mientras tenía una mirada llena de odio, entendiendo que la asistenta lloraba la muerte de su antiguo compañero

En la residencia Hyuga, la heredera del clan estaba llorando al recordar la sonrisa de satisfacción que su padre mostraba en su rostro por la muerte del rubio

Pero entonces la pelinegra se secó las lágrimas mientras tenía el Byakugan activado y una mirada que mataría a más de uno

 **Hinata:** Juro que tu muerte no será en vano Naruto-kun- dijo saliendo a fuera hacia el dojo para entrenar sin parar

En la torre Hokage, Mikoto estaba de piedra ante lo que le dijo la peli roja

 **Flash back**

 **Mikoto:** ¡ ¿Kushina?!- dijo la pelinegra sin salir de su asombro, al ver a su mejor amiga nuevamente frente a ella

 **Kushina:** Hola Mikoto, ha pasado tiempo- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Mikoto:** Pero… ¿cómo? ¿Y quién es este niño?- preguntó asombrada del asombro que tenía con Naruto

 **Kushina:** Es un poco complicado- dijo mientras le contaba que debido a su chakra Uzumaki logró sobrevivir a la extracción del bijuu, pero Minato murió cuando selló al bijuu en el cuerpo de Naruto, ya que era el que más posibilidades tenía de sobrevivir, pero cuando los bigotes aparecieron al igual que los dientes afilados, la Uzumaki, pensando que el demonio había poseído a su hijo, temió por su otro hijo, de nombre Shoji Uzumaki Namikaze, por lo que decidió llevárselo de la aldea durante la aldea hasta los doce años de edad

 **Fin flash back**

La Uchiha solo pudo reaccionar de una forma posible ante toda la información que había recibido

PLAFF

Fue lo que se escuchó en el despacho de la hokage dejando sin palabras a los presentes

 **Mikoto:** ¡ERES UNA ESTÚPIDA KUSHINA, IGUAL QUE TODOS ESTOS IMBÉCILES, SI NARUTO HUBIERA SIDO LA REENCARNACIÓN DEL KYUBI, HABRÁ INTENTADO DESTRUIR LA ALDEA HACE MUCHO TIEMPO!- Dijo mientras la peli roja se levantaba adolorida por la cachetada de su amiga- no quiero verte cerca del recinto Uchiha, lo mismo que ustedes- dijo señalando a los consejeros y a los civiles- si os veo cerca, me lo tomaré como una agresión hacia mi familia, estáis avisados- dijo la Uchiha con repulsión mientras los presentes no tenían palabras ante el acto y lo dicho por la Uchiha

En otro lugar, el cual el cielo estaba rojo y el lugar, que era un bosque estaba cubierto de sangre y vísceras de animales demoníacos, nos encontramos al rubio Uzumaki comiendo junto al Slayer, y a la bijuu peli roja que había sido extraída por el diablo gigante

 **Jiroku: Muy bien Naruto, mañana empezaremos a entrenar, primero, la fuerza bruta, luego el chakra y los jutsus, y por último el poder Slayer, ¿entendido?-** Dijo serio mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Sí tío Jiroku – dijo terminando de comer un muslo de carne de ciervo para posteriormente irse a dormir, curiosamente las muertes de su alrededor no le habían afectado tanto, debido a que el sello que retenía sus genes de diablo habían desaparecido por completo cuando la bijuu fue extraída de su interior

 **Kurama:** ¿Crees que lo logrará? Tus entrenamientos son bestiales, incluso yo lo tuve difícil- dijo recordando los entrenamientos del diablo

 **Jiroku: Estoy seguro de que lo logrará, es un Slayer como yo, de lo contrario no lo habría traído hasta aquí Kurama-chan-** dijo el viejo diablo con una sonrisa

 **Kurama:** Tienes razón, un humano no habría sido capaz de soportarlo, su cerebro explotaría- dijo sonriendo un poco- gracias por liberarme y salvar a Naruto-kun- dijo la peli roja mientras acariciaba el pelo del chico

 **Jiroku: No hay problema, es uno de mi especie, y tú eres como mi sobrina, ya que consideraba a Hagoromo como un hermano-** dijo con una sonrisa el diablo

Entonces la peli roja fijó su vista en la otra peli roja que seguía inconsciente pero con sus heridas tratadas

 **Kurama:** ¿Qué haremos con ella?- preguntó seriamente y un poco… ¿celosa?

 **Jiroku: La demonizare una vez que Naruto le quite ese sello-** dijo sorprendiendo a la bijuu- **se lo que piensas, pero somos una especie en peligro de extinción Kurama-chan, apenas quedan hembras de nuestra especie, y yo ya estoy muy viejo, solo me quedarán unos pocos años de vida Kurama-chan y si tengo que morir, que sea por los míos-** dijo sonriendo con tristeza

 **Kurama:** Lo entiendo- dijo con lágrimas en su rostro abrazando al gigante- te quiero tito- dijo con lágrimas

 **Jiroku: Yo también Kurama-chan, yo también-** dijo abrazándola con tristeza pero sabiendo que el futuro de su especie estaría a salvo con el rubio- **"Naruto Uzumaki, ¿quién lo diría? El chico de la profecía de la que mi padre tanto hablaba y Hagoromo predijo hace tiempo, justo enfrente de mis narices, vivirás grandes aventuras, y como es realmente el mundo en el que naciste, solo espero que vallas siempre por el buen camino, porque recuerda que nunca volverás a estar solo"-** fue lo que pensó el gigante mientras recostaba a la peli roja que se había quedado dormida al lado del rubio. Para Naruto y las chicas de Konoha, solo era el principio…

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, debo decir que poner a Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, y a Kushina como los malos no fue fácil, pero bueno, a veces hay que dejar las emociones a un lado para que las cosas salgan bien, además es la primera vez que hago este tipo de historia donde los buenos son los malos. Y esto es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	2. Capítulo 2: El rescate de Koma (Gaara)

**Hola de nuevo, aquí traigo la continuación de esta historia y si todo va bien, NARUTO EL SAIYAN estará lista dentro de poco**

 **Misterio 9: Yo nunca dije que las emociones estorben, simplemente que las dejé un poco de lado. En cuanto al anime que me has dicho High school DxD yo no lo he visto ni conozco a los personajes, podrías intentarlo tú si quieres claro**

 **Dextermadness31: Mikoto vive por que su hija Itachi (aquí es mujer) le perdonó la vida al igual que a su hermana**

 **Y bueno, menos hablar y a leer... so cabrones...**

 **Capítulo 2: El rescate de Koma (Gaara)**

Tres años, eso fue el tiempo que pasó desde que Naruto fue dado por muerto en Konoha, sucedieron varios acontecimientos interesantes

Las relaciones con otros países como Suna, Nami y el país de la nieve con Konoha, se enfriaron bastante, sobre todo Suna Cuando Koma, la jinchuriki de Shukaku, se enteró de que vitorearon la muerte del rubio, y estuvo a punto de romper su relación con Konoha cuando se enteró de que la madre de este aún vivía y lo había tratado como al resto, pero sus hermanos lograron calmarla, no habría sido muy profesional de su parte, y Suna necesitaba ayuda de Konoha

En Konoha, la relación de los Uchiha con los civiles y los civiles era casi inexistente, sobre todo con el clan Uzumaki, cuando la líder peli roja de este le pidió ayuda económicamente a la líder Uchiha, siendo rechazada y a punto de ser acusada de acciones hostiles contra los Uchiha por pisar sin permiso su territorio

Mikoto odiaba al consejo civil y shinobi, a la Hokage Senju, a Jiraya y a Kakashi, pero sobre todo a Kushina por acusar a su hijo de ser el zorro por tener los dientes largos y los bigotes, cosa que la ponía enferma. La Uchiha solo tenía una buena relación con Iruka, los dueños de Ichiraku ramen, Sakura, Hinata, su hija Satsuki y los genin de su generación, ahora chunnin, los cuales se pusieron furiosos cuando la Senju hizo una fiesta para celebrar la muerte del rubio, lo que casi provoca que los novatos destrocen la aldea

Satsuki, con sus 15 años, se hizo una mujer en toda la regla, igualando a la Hyuga y la Yamanaka en físico, lo que provocó que tuviese muchos pretendientes de todos los lugares del continente, pero esta los rechazaba, su única meta era entrenar para poder vengarse de su hermana Itachi cuando la encontrara, logrando vencer la marca de maldición que Orochimaru que le puso en el cuello, y dominar la transformación sin riesgo. También rechazo los intentos de entrenamiento personal del cíclope y del pervertido de los sapos, siendo su madre su única instructora. Para ambas, Kakashi solo era un traidor que no se merecía el ojo que escondía

Sakura también había crecido, teniendo un cuerpo parecido al de su compañera, aunque con un poco menos de delantera. También, pese a su desagrado, estuvo entrenando con la Senju, aunque pasaba más tiempo con Shizune y la escuchaba más a ella que a la Senju, logrando un Ninjutsu médico espectacular y una fuerza sobrehumana que dentro de poco superaría a la de la rubia. Después de esa charla en el consejo, la relación con sus padres se había enfriado bastante al saber que por culpa de su madre el rubio había sufrido de una forma que no se merecía, por lo que cansada de ver a su madre, abandono su casa y se compró un departamento donde vivir, no sin antes decirle _"cuando te mueras, no pienses que te voy a visitar"_ lo que provocó que su madre le gritara con enojo mientras abandonaba esa casa para siempre

Hinata también cambió bastante desde la "muerte del rubio", no solo en físico, donde el pelo se le hizo más largo y su cuerpo estaba más desarrollado, también en actitud, ahora era una mujer segura de sí misma y dispuesta a defender lo que ama, volviéndose la más fuerte del clan junto a su primo Neji, los cuales detestaban a Hiashi por haber convertido la vida del rubio en algo peor que una mierda y haberlo humillarlo en su muerte. La Hyuga harta, hizo lo mismo que Sakura, abandonar el complejo de su clan y renunciar a su título como heredera, mientras Neji se quedaba para cuidar a su hermana. Hiashi intentó devolver a su hija al completo, pero esta se negaba a volver y aparte de que ni todos los miembros del clan podrían hacerle frente. El único que tendría alguna posibilidad era su primo, pero este estaba en el mismo barco que su prima. Hiashi entonces desterró a su hija mayor del clan lo cual esta se lo agradeció, diciéndole que ya no tendría que ver su horrenda cara vieja

Iruka también empezó a sentir odio hacia la aldea, y sobre todo a los alumnos del tercero y al consejo, al igual que los dueños de Ichiraku, que cuando veían a la Senju o al sannin del lugar, los mataban con la mirada y más de una vez Ayame estuvo a punto de soltarle varias borderías a la rubia Senju y al pervertido, al igual que al cíclope

Shizune, simplemente renunció a ser la asistenta y discípula de la Senju cuando le enseño a Sakura todo lo que sabía, aunque no le gustaba dejar a esa harpía sola con la Haruno, no podía aguantarlo más, sin embargo, esa fue una de las mejores decisiones de su vida, ya que su cuerpo se desarrolló increíblemente bien compitiendo con el de la Mitarashi. Todo eso enfadó bastante a la Senju, pero no podía obligarla a quedarse a aprender con ella, sabiendo que la odiaba. Entonces la pelinegra se volvió Jounin para convertirse en la nueva maestra de Satsuki, Sakura y Hinata, creando el equipo 13, lo que provocó un gran cabreo en el ninja copia, al haber perdido a su dos mejores alumnas, lo mismo que en el Inuzuka al no tener a la belleza Hyuga a su lado

Kurenai se lo tomó bastante bien lo de su alumna, esas tres habían desarrollado un gran vínculo cuando el rubio murió, de hecho muchos jounins las apodaron las _**Akuma no shisha**_ (las mensajeras del diablo ) debido a la efectividad y brutalidad con la que terminaban las misiones, pero la muerte del rubio la puso triste a ella, a su pareja Asuma y a Gai, ya que ellos respetaban y admiraban al chico, y nunca lo vieron como un monstruo a diferencia de Kakashi, del cual no querían saber nada de ese perro traidor, y si Tsunade no fuera la Hokage, la habrían mandado a la mierda hace mucho tiempo

Ese día, las chicas venían de entrenar, mostrando sus cuerpos sudados y la ropa pegada a estos, lo que provocó un sangrado masivo en los hombres, y que los que tenían novia recibieran su merecido

 **Satsuki:** Ojalá pudiera matarlos- dijo la Uchiha con mucha rabia y odio

 **Hinata:** No me merece la pena Satsuki-chan, mientras no pasen a mayores- dijo en el mismo estado

 **Sakura:** Hinata-chan tiene razón Satsuki-chan- dijo la peli rosa también con una vena en la frente- que os parece si vamos a Ichiraku a comer, hoy es cuando estrenan el plato especial del que nos había hablado Ayame- dijo la peli rosa sacando una leve sonrisa a las otras dos chicas

 **Hinata:** Por mi perfecto- dijo la Hyuga con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Yo no tengo nada mejor que hacer- dijo con una sonrisa

Las chicas fueron sin detenerse a donde Ichiraku donde la hija del dueño las recibió bastante bien, y el trío se quedó maravillada ante el ramen dietético que la familia había creado

Las chicas estuvieron comiendo tranquilamente, hasta que su sensei apareció en el local con una mirada seria

 **Hinata:** Shizune-sensei ¿ocurre algo?- dijo preocupada por la mirada de su maestra

 **Shizune:** La hokage quiere veros a las tres- dijo mientras el trío fruncía el ceño, estaban teniendo una tarde estupenda cuando de repente tiene que llamarlas esa vieja bruja para saber que

 **Sakura:** Vamos chicas, gracias por la comida Ayame-san- dijo la peli rosa mientras las demás se despedían educadamente para posteriormente tener una mirada seria en sus bellos rostros

Unos minutos después, la Jounin y sus alumnas llegaron a la oficina de la Hokage, donde estaban Kakashi y Jiraya junto a Kushina y su hijo Shoji

La Uchiha al ver al rubio se puso furiosa, odiaba a ese idiota que tanto se parecía a él, era como si la vida lo hubiese creado para putearle la vida a la Uchiha y a la Hyuga, que tenía pensamientos parecidos

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué ocurre Senju-sama?- preguntó la Uchiha con mucho odio y muchas ansias de matar a la rubia

 **Tsunade:** Como sabréis, Kushina tuvo que irse nuevamente de la aldea junto a Menma para entrenar- dijo intentando pasar el insulto indirecto de la Uchiha- ya que tu madre no le dio la ayuda que necesitaba en aquel preciso momento- dijo con seriedad

 **Hinata:** ¿Me pregunto por qué será?, ¿tal vez por no haber hecho su trabajo?- dijo mirando con ansias asesinas a la peli roja que se enfadó por lo que dijo la Hyuga

 **Kakashi:** Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Hyuga, ahora que no tienes la protección del clan- dijo seriamente el peli plata

 **Hinata:** Lo mismo digo ciclope-sensei, usted tiene algo que no le pertenece y ningún clan que le proteja - dijo con una mirada asesina y llena de odio al molesto ninja copia por ese mote

 **Satsuki:** Mi madre dejo muy clara su advertencia, ninja copia, la Uzumaki entró en terreno prohibido reclamando como si nuestro distrito le perteneciera y ella no hace favores a personas incompetentes y con falta de modales- dijo con mucho odio cabreando a la peli roja que ondeaba levemente su pelo

 **Tsunade:** Esta bien, cálmense todos, no estamos aquí para pelear- dijo mientras la tensión desaparecía y la rubia cogía aire para hablar de nuevo- bien, como sabéis, Shoji estuvo entrenando fuera todo este tiempo únicamente con Jiraya y su madre, y necesito hacerle una prueba de trabajo en equipo, y vosotras sois las más indicadas- dijo al serio trío

 **Shizune:** ¿Seguro que es lo mejor Tsunade-sama?- dijo en un tono frío cuando dijo su nombre que puso los pelos de punta a más de uno, menos Shoji que no se enteraba de nada y el trío femenino que estaban del lado de su sensei no se vio afectado

 **Tsunade:** Estoy muy segura Shizune- dijo mirándola con la misma dureza a la pelinegra que ni se inmutó ante esa mirada- bueno, os espero dentro de media hora en el campo de entrenamiento número siete- dijo haciendo recordar a Satsuki y a Sakura los momentos que pasaron con el rubio al que tanto apreciaban

Treinta minutos después, estaban todos viendo como Kakashi le hacía la prueba al rubio con ayuda de las chicas (esto es igual que en el anime solo que Shoji es un poco más tonto y las chicas no hacen mucho esfuerzo para no poner al Uzumaki en ridículo xDxDxD)

Después de las pruebas, todos menos Shizune y el trío infernal felicitaban al rubio por haber hecho la prueba

 **Sakura:** Patético- dijo disgustada la peli rosa viendo como mimaban a ese pobre desgraciado

 **Hinata:** ¿Tres años entrenando para eso?, nosotras habríamos tardado mucho menos si hubiéramos querido- dijo bastante decepcionada

 **Satsuki:** No merece la pena seguir discutiendo- dijo mientras sus compañeras asentían- me voy a casa, mañana nos vemos- dijo mientras la pelinegra se despedía de sus compañera y su sensei, al igual que la pelinegra

 **Shizune:** Necesita algo más ¿Hokage-sama?- dijo en ese tono frío que la rubia detestaba

 **Tsunade:** Tus alumnas pueden irse, me gustaría hablar contigo en privado- dijo seriamente la rubia, sin que la pelinegra se inmutase ni un pelo

 **Shizune:** La espero en la torre- dijo desapareciendo en un Shushin de hojas mientras el trio se iba a sus respectivas casas antes de que se hiciera más tarde

Satsuki se dirigía hacia su casa cansada tanto física como mentalmente, ese rubio le recordaba demasiado a su antiguo compañero, de hecho era una copia exacta del rubio, si no fuera porque no tenía los bigotes y los dientes afilados y largos

Lo detestaba, lo odiaba, odiaba su vida, no le bastó con que su hermano matara a su clan y que su mejor amigo muriera por su culpa, tenían que traerle a ese rubio para seguir recordándolo y recordar los errores que cometió en el pasado, lo que la hizo volver a llorar

Entró en su casa, después de llorar unos 20 minutos, encontrando a su madre cocinando un poco alegre, al igual que ella, la matriarca Uchiha no podía ni quería olvidar al rubio

 **Satsuki:** Hola Mamá- dijo la Uchiha entrando en la cocina

 **Mikoto:** Hola cariño, siéntate, la cena está casi lista- dijo mientras su hija obedecía y se sentaba a esperar- ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?- preguntó con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Bien, hasta que nos llamó esa vaca rubia- dijo con mucho odio y asco

 **Mikoto:** ¿Qué quería ahora esa vieja pasa?- dijo con odio en su voz

 **Satsuki:** Al parecer el tomate había vuelto con su hijo, y esa golfa quería hacerle una prueba al idiota- dijo con bastante rabia y odio después de explicarle en qué consistía la prueba

 **Mikoto:** Debo suponer que tuvisteis que conteneros ¿cierto?- dijo seriamente poniendo los platos

 **Satsuki:** Diste en el clavo, ese idiota era un inútil, si no fuera por nosotras el cíclope le habría humillado todavía más- dijo decepcionada y enfadada

 **Mikoto:** Te recuerda a él, ¿verdad?- dijo seriamente mientras la pelinegra volvía a llorar

 **Satsuki:** Sí…- dijo derramando lágrimas- ¿Por qué la vida es tan injusta mamá? ¿Por qué nos hace sufrir así?- dijo mientras su madre la abrazaba

 **Mikoto:** No lo sé cariño- dijo también llorando- no lo sé- dijo pensando en el rubio Uzumaki al que no volvería a ver mientras la rabia se la comía al recordar a la peli roja Uzumaki- "Espero que la cagues un día de estos puta harpía peli roja, porque cuando eso ocurra te mataré de la peor manera posible"- pensó con su sharingan activado mientras seguía abrazando a su hija

Unas horas antes en la oficina del Hokage, nos encontramos a la Senju y a su ex-alumna y asistenta mirándose fijamente, mientras la rubia ordenaba a sus AMBUS retirarse

 **Shizune:** ¿Qué desea Senju-sama?- dijo en un tono más frío que el último que dijo

 **Tsunade:** ¿Sigues así por el demonio, cierto?- dijo cabreando bastante a la peli negra

 **Shizune:** Se llama Naruto, vieja bruja- dijo cabreando bastante a la Senju- ¿crees que no sabía lo que le ibais a hacer si volvía con vida?- dijo la pelinegra con ganas de explotar

 **Tsunade:** Era necesario, el monstruo estaba volviéndose cada vez más fuerte- dijo cabreando bastante a la pelinegra

 **Shizune:** el único monstruo que conozco está delante de mis narices, sin contar a esos perros del consejo y al par de pervertidos- dijo bastante enfadada la pelinegra

 **Tsunade:** Deberías medir tus palabras Shizune- dijo bastante enfadada

 **Shizune:** Lo mismo te digo Tsunade, no permitiré que nadie le falte el respeto a Naruto- dijo mirando con odio a la Senju

 **Tsunade:** Shizune, entiende de una vez que el zorro poseyó al chico hace mucho tiempo- dijo bastante enfadada

 **Shizune:** Si Naruto hubiera sido el zorro, habría intentado destruir la aldea durante la invasión de Orochimaru y Suna o después de ese incidente, cuando la aldea era débil- dijo bastante cabreada a punto de lanzarse contra la rubia

 **Tsunade:** ¿Acaso no recuerdas las palabras de Kushina Shizune? ¿Y los rasgos físicos? - dijo intentando convencerla

 **Shizune:** Solo porque tenga bigotes y los dientes largos, no lo convierte en el Kyubi, aparte Kushina fue su anterior Jinchuriki, era normal que tuviese algunos rasgos de la bestia- dijo retirándose del lugar- Mi alumna tenía razón, eres tan estúpida como los civiles de esta aldea, seguro que tu abuelo Hashirama y Tobirama deben estar revolviéndose en sus tumbas, al igual que "ellos"- dijo largándose y cerrando la puerta dejando a una Senju muy cabreada, mientras sacaba una botella de sake, lamentablemente la última, cosa que la puso de muy mal humor, mucho más enfadada de lo que ya estaba

 **Tsunade:** Mierda- dijo lanzando la botella que se quedó incrustada en la pared de su despacho- estúpida niña y estúpidos papeles- dijo muy enfadada al no tener todavía una asistenta personal que la aguantara

En Suna, la noche aparentaba calma, cuando de repente un enorme pájaro sobrevuela la ciudad, pero si uno miraba más de cerca ese pájaro era blanco y parecía hecho de arcilla, y encima de él, un rubio con el pelo largo, el cuál le tapaba el ojo y llevaba un traje negro con nubes negras observaba con una sonrisa la ciudad, cuando ce una sombra cubriéndole, asombrándose un poco de que resultase ser arena, la cual sujetaba a una peli roja de largo cabello y de ojos azules y con los bordes de estos pintados en negro, y en un lado de su cabeza, tenía tatuado el Kanji de amor

 **¿?:** ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí hermosa?- dijo con una sonrisa algo lasciva a la inexpresiva peli roja

 **Koma:** Pájaros como ese… no se ven en el desierto- dijo sin mostrar expresión alguna en su rostro mientras la arena que salía de su calabaza bailaba a su alrededor

(La batalla es igual que en el anime, no recuerdo todos los detalles, solo la bomba enorme que la peli roja (en este fict es mujer) repelió salvando su aldea, y el Akatsuki aprovechó para noquear con una pequeña bomba a la Kazekage. La batalla de Sasori contra Kankuro también me la salto porque es muy corta)

 **Deidara:** La tengo Sasori-sama- dijo con una sonrisa infantil mientras cargaba con su pájaro a la inconsciente peli roja

 **Sasori:** Menos mal, estaba harto de esperar- dijo un viejo que parecía una montañita por la forma de su cuerpo, que era cubierto por la capa de la organización , mientras su cara estaba tapada por la parte inferior- sabes que no me gusta espera ni hacer esperar a los demás- dijo bastante molesto

 **Deidara:** Si lo sé pero me puso los cosas difíciles- dijo un poco nervioso- vayámonos antes de que nos encuentren- dijo mientras desaparecían entre las dunas del desierto

Unos días después, la hokage fue informada del asunto, por lo que llamó a los únicos shinobis disponibles en la aldea, siendo Shizune, Kakashi y Gai con sus respectivos chunnin exceptuando a Neji que ya era un Jounin, y Shoji que era un genin al no haber hecho el examen, lo cual el rubio relató como un niño chico siendo corregido por su madre, la cual no pudo venir ya que tenía asuntos pendientes del clan

Cabe decir que la tensión entre el grupo de Shizune y el de Kakashi se podía cortar con un cuchillo, aunque el Uzumaki no se enteraba de nada

 **Tsunade:** Bien, ¿podéis centraros un momento?- dijo mientras los shinobis dirigían sus vistas hacia la líder- al parecer la Kazekage ha sido secuestrada varias noches atrás por Akatsuki- dijo llamando la atención de la Uchiha- su misión es salvarla y capturar a los Akatsuki para interrogarlos- dijo seriamente la rubia- bien, vallan ahora mismo para Suna, allí los esperan- dijo mientras los ninjas se retiraban e iban rápidamente hacia Suna

Durante el viaje el grupo de Shizune se mantuvo callado y algo distanciado del resto, sobre todo de Kakashi y Shoji, que estaba recibiendo un sermón de la amante de las armas por alguna tontería que soltó el rubio

 **Neji:** Ustedes dos, concentraros en la misión- dijo seriamente mientras la castaña miraba con ganas de matar al rubio que simplemente se quedó muy asustado, mientras el Hyuga dirigió su mirada a su prima, la cual apretaba los dientes de rabia, aunque lo disimulaba bastante bien, aunque no tanto como le gustaría

La Uchiha también estaba muy cabreada, ver a ese rubio que le recordaba tanto a su difunto amigo, no solo en aspecto y en personalidad, también en el sueño de ser hokage, eso la enfermaba, las ganas de matar a esos desgraciados y a esa copia aumentaban cada día más

Sakura era la que mejor estaba, pero también estaba enfadada no solo porque el rubio fuese una copia idéntica de su hermano, sino porque no dejaba de decirle que estaba enamorado de ella, al igual que Naruto antes de morir, con la diferencia de que este rubio era un completo tarado y subnormal, y además un inútil y consentido

Después de llegar a Suna, y que la ex Jounin Chiyo intentase un ataque contra Kakashi por su parecido a su padre, el grupo liderado por la anciana fue en busca de la peli roja, topándose en el camino a dos Akatsukis muy conocidos para la Uchiha (nos centraremos en Satsuki y su hermana)

 **Itachi:** Sigues estando en Konoha, pensé que Orochimaru se metió en tu cabeza y te lavó el cerebro- dijo la Uchiha mientras su hermana la miraba seriamente y sus compañeras y sensei junto a la anciana, Kakashi y el rubio se preparaban para luchar

 **Satsuki:** ¿quién eres y donde está la verdadera Itachi?, sé que habéis cogido a un ninja de Suna para usarlo como distracción con ese jutsu parecido al Edo tensei- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras la falsa Uchiha lo miraba seriamente

El rubio, cansado de hablar y no actuar, creó un clon y lanzaron un rasengan gigante contra la falsa Uchiha, cayendo sin querer en un Genjutsu, teniendo que ser salvado por la Uchiha, que lo noqueo y lo tiró a un lado

 **Satsuki:** Ya no habrá estorbos- dijo con sus sharingan activado- terminemos con esto- dijo mientras todos se ponían en posición de lucha y acababan con la impostora, siendo demasiado tarde para el hombre que fue usado para ese extraño Jutsu parecido al Edo tensei

En otra parte no muy lejos, los Akatsuki ya estaban extrayendo al bijuu del interior de la peli roja

 **Líder:** Bien, hemos acabado por hoy, os avisaré si atrapamos a otro- dijo mientras los hologramas desaparecían, dejando solo al rubio y al homúnculo

 **¿?:** Es una pena que el contenedor del Kyubi haya muerto- dijo un holograma con ojos verdes

 **Itachi:** Tampoco sabemos dónde se ha restaurado el zorro para ir a por él- dijo la Uchiha con su tono serio mientras se cortaba la conexión, dejando solos a los secuestradores de la peli roja

 **Deidara:** Es una pena que tuviera que morir, me hubiera gustado divertirme con esta preciosidad- dijo acariciando su cara, mientras salía una lengua de su mano

 **Sasori:** Mejor centrémonos en salir tenemos visita- dijo al sentir la presencia de los ninja de Suna y Konoha

Una vez derrotada la falsa Itachi, el grupo fue a través de un bosque en busca del grupo de Gai

La Uchiha tenía su mente echa un lío, por un lado quería acabar con su hermana y vengar a su clan, pero por otro lado sentía que si lo hacía cometería otro error como lo hizo con Naruto, aparte de que estaba su madre, pese a las atrocidades que su hija hizo, ella nunca dejaría de quererla, después de todo ella una verdadera madre, no como cierta Uzumaki de pelo rojo. La verdad es que no sabía que hacer

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando giró su vista hacia una hilera de árboles, y creyó haber visto una figura enorme y oscura con toques rojizos, lo que le heló la sangre a la Uchiha

 **Hinata:** Satsuki-chan, ¿pasa algo?- preguntó mirando hacia donde miraba su compañera para ver que ahí no había nada

 **Satsuki:** No tranquila, no es nada- dijo sudando mientras recuperaba su compostura y volvía a seguir al grupo preguntándose qué leches había pasado ahí

El Equipo de Gai, después de haber derrotado unas copias de sí mismos, esperaron al grupo de Shizune y Kakashi, este último cargando al rubio inconsciente

 **Tenten:** ¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó curiosa aunque aún molesta con el rubio

 **Satsuki:** El cíclope-sensei no sabe controlar a su alumno- dijo cabreando al peliblanco

 **Kakashi:** Ten cuidado Satsuki, mi paciencia está acabándose- dijo bastante enfadado

 **Satsuki:** ¿Quieres que se me acabe la mía Kakashi?, porque ya no me queda mucha- dijo desafiante la Uchiha mientras su Ex-sensei la encaraba en el mismo tono

 **Shizune:** Tranquila Satsuki, ya podrás ajustar cuentas con el traidor más tarde- dijo descaradamente dejando a muchos sin aliento, y enfadando al Jounin peli plata más de lo que ya estaba con la pelinegra y su grupo

Después de esa charla, la peli rosa destrozó la pared que escondía a los criminales, los cuales estaban sentados al lado del cadáver

Sakura y Chiyo se enfrentarían a Sasori, ya informadas por Kankuro después de que la peli rosa le salvara la vida, mientras la Uchiha junto con el Hatake perseguían al rubio, dejando que el equipo de Gai se recupere y las chicas se encargasen del rubio y del cuerpo de la peli roja

Cabe decir que el rubio al ver los ojos de la Uchiha, pudo sentir enojo al recordar a la hermana mayor de esta, mientras el Kamui del Hatake le había arrancado los brazos mientras Satsuki le lanzaba fuego por casi todos sus ángulos

 **Deidara:** "Maldición esto va de mal en peor"- pensó molesto cuando de repente en frente suya recibe un ataque que lo parte en dos mientras sus ojos mostraban terror ante lo que veían antes de morir y su pájaro desapareciera

 **Kakashi:** ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- dijo sorprendido y confuso al igual que la Uchiha, de repente el rubio Akatsuki pasa de estar sin brazos pero con fuerzas para luchar para posteriormente ser partido por la mitad y su pájaro desaparezca, mientras las dos mitades de su cuerpo caían al río que estaba sobrevolando cuando estaba vivo

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?- preguntó asombrada la pelinegra

 **Kakashi:** No lo sé, será mejor volver con los demás- dijo mientras la pelinegra se iba a buscar a su grupo y era seguida por el peliblanco

Al llegar al lugar acordado, se encontraron a Sakura algo herida junto a la anciana algo agotada mientras Temari, la hermana de Koma, lloraba sobre el cadáver de su hermana, mientras su hermano y muchos ninjas de Suna miraban la escena con tristeza, al igual que los de Konoha

Satsuki, pese a no tener una relación cercana con la Kazekage, sintió bastante tristeza porque una mujer tan fuerte haya muerto así, aparte de haber vivido una vida igual o peor que la de la Uzumaki

 **Sakura:** Es duro- dijo triste la peli rosa- ahora que la gente la empezaba a querer, después de tanto sufrimiento- dijo a punto de llorar

 **Hinata:** La vida es una puta perra- dijo mientras sus compañeras asentían

 **Satsuki:** Siempre lo ha sido Hinata, siempre lo ha sido- dijo la Uchiha mientras sus compañeras asentían testigos de esa triste escena

Entonces el cielo apareció una especie de agujero negro que provocó un temblor enorme en el lugar poniendo en alerta a los shinobis de ambas aldeas

La Uchiha fue la primera en verlo, mientras veía como una sombra oscura salía de ese agujero para posteriormente caer frente al cuerpo de la Kazekage (si habéis visto la segunda temporada de Tokyo ghoul donde aparece el primer búho (Yoshimura) y se lleva a Kaneki y al otro chaval que no me acuerdo el nombre, esta escena es muy parecida) provocando una enorme nube de polvo

 **Satsuki:** Tened cuidado- dijo mientras la nube de polvo se iba deshaciendo mostrando al responsable de todo el humo

Era una criatura enorme, de al menos cuatro metros, piel negra con toques rojos, dos cuernos curvos como los de un carnero en su cabeza y dientes enormes como navajas y orejas largas. Sus brazos eran bastante largos, y tenía una cola acabada en una porra dentada en la punta

La Uchiha miraba atónita y con los ojos abiertos a la criatura a la cuál varios pinchos en su espalda, mientras empezaba a temblar y apretaba los dientes de rabia y terror mientras los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día volvían a su mente

 **Shizune:** ¡ ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ES ESA COSA?!- dijo muy sorprendida la pelinegra, al igual que los demás presentes que no sabían que decir o hacer

 **Tenten:** ¡Es enorme!- dijo tanto sorprendida como aterrada por el aura que desprendía la criatura

 **Satsuki:** Es el…- dijo la Uchiha apretando los dientes de rabia mientras sujetaba su tanto temblando de rabia mientras veía a esa cosa, y los demás la miraban- esa cosa…

 **Shizune:** Satsuki, mantén la calma, no sabemos que puede hacer esa cosa- dijo en alerta máxima

 **Kakashi:** Nunca había visto un poder y energía como esas- dijo

 **Neji:** Imposible- dijo aterrado el Hyuga que estaba usando su Byakugan- esa cosa tiene más poder que el Kyubi- dijo aterrando a todos los que lo habían escuchado

 **Satsuki:** Fue esa cosa…- dijo nuevamente llamando la atención- esa cosa… fue la que mató a Naruto- dijo dejando sin palabras a todos los que le escucharon mientras volteaban nuevamente su vista hacia el extraño monstruo

Frente a ellos, estaba el verdugo de Naruto Uzumaki, aquel que salvó de la oscuridad a su Kazekage, trajo nuevamente el equilibrio a su aldea y que murió por llevar la misma carga que su líder por culpa de unos idiotas que no sabían diferenciar un pavo de un pollo

La bestia giró su cabeza mostrando uno de sus ojos rojos a los ninjas de Konoha poniéndoles bastante nerviosos mientras muchos ninjas de Suna estaban aterrorizados

Ese rojo sangre mostraba una insaciable sed de sangre y ansias de matar, que aumentaron cuando esa cosa cruzó miradas con el Hatake y su alumno rubio, pero el monstruo fijó su vista en la peli roja mientras una especie de energía azul era enviada desde la mano de la bestia hasta el cuerpo de la peli roja, confundiendo a muchos de los presentes

Una vez terminado el proceso, dos alas de murciélago salieron de la espalda del monstruo, el cuál alzó el vuelo a una velocidad que dejaría el Hiraisin no jutsu del cuarto Hokage en vergüenza

La Uchiha estuvo a punto de usar su marca de la maldición para perseguir a esa cosa, pero fue detenida por su sensei

 **Satsuki:** Shizune-sensei- dijo la pelinegra algo enfadada mientras intentaba librease del agarre de su tutora

 **Shizune:** Ni lo intentes, no sabemos de lo que es capaz o cuantos más hay como ese, aparte de que no debes mostrar eso en público - dijo mientras la Uchiha se frustraba, le importaba una mierda lo que los civiles o los demás, entonces la joven se queda impresionada al igual que el resto de los presentes por lo que estaba pasando

La peli roja se estaba levantando del suelo, tan sorprendida como los que la miraban pensando que había muerto, mientras se miraba las manos asombrada de seguir viva

 **Temari:** Koma-chan- grito la rubia para posteriormente abrazar a su hermana con lágrimas en sus ojos, pensando que la perdería para siempre- lo siento, lo siento mucho hermana- dijo llorando mientras la abrazaba y mandaba a la mierda su orgullo y su máscara de mujer dura

 **Koma:** Temari, Kankuro, mina- dijo impresionada de ver a toda la aldea a su alrededor, los cuales vitorearon su resurrección dejando a la peli roja sin palabras

Los habitantes de Suna, rápidamente fueron a verla, siendo las primeras sus admiradoras (no la aman, simplemente como es la líder de su aldea y la más fuerte, todos la adoran, simplemente eso), mientras el equipo médico la revisaba a fondo, atónitos de que la peli roja no tuviera ningún rasguño o daños internos graves, solamente un pequeño mareo

Todos estaban felices, pero la Uchiha estaba intrigada, esa cosa mató al rubio hace tres años, ¿y ahora viene y revive a la Kazekage?, la verdad es que no entendía nada

 **Shizune:** Hinata, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo al ver a la oji perla llorar

 **Hinata:** El asesino de Naruto-kun, estaba en nuestras narices y no pudimos hacer nada para honrar a Naruto-kun- dijo mientras la peli rosa la consolaba

 **Satsuki:** No era él- dijo con una cara seria y algo de miedo

 **Sakura:** Pero si nos has dicho que fue esa cosa- dijo confundida por las palabras de su compañera

 **Satsuki:** Eso pensaba al principio, pero luego recordé el aspecto que tenía y el que mató a Naruto tenía cuatro cuernos en su cabeza, no esos dos de carnero que tenía ese que hemos visto- dijo mientras las demás solo pensaban en una cosa

 **Sakura:** Estás diciendo que…- dijo aterrada la peli rosa

 **Satsuki:** Creo que hay más de esos cabrones- dijo con miedo y rabia en su voz cuando de repente un extraño papelito con algo anotado cae en las manos de las chicas y también de Koma, el cuál ponía una cosa

 **Shizune/Satsuki/Hinata/Sakura/Koma:** Él vive- fue lo que ponía en ese extraño papelito que traería a las chicas unos cuantos quebraderos de cabeza

 **Continuará**

 **Madre, ya nos empezamos a calentar, antes de despedirme, publicaré las chicas oficiales en un harem no superior a 10 para no volverse uno loco**

 **Oficiales elegidas por mí:**

 **Satsuki**

 **Sakura (¿qué? algún día tendría que pasar, además esta Sakura es diferente a la de mis otros ficts)**

 **Hinata**

 **Shizune**

 **Tayuya**

 **Ala, las otras cinco las elegís vosotros que a mi me da pereza. Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	3. Capítulo 3: Él vive

**Hola a todos aquí vuelvo con esta historia antes de irme una semana a la playa, no sé si podré llevarme el ordenador, por eso puede que esté apagado o inactivo esa semana. Y sin más que decir, a leer**

 **Capítulo 3: Él vive**

Las chicas no entendían nada, ¿a qué venía esa nota? ¿Quién era el que vivía? No sabían a quién o a que se refería

La Uchiha por un momento pensó que sería su apreciado amigo, pero esa idea se fue tan rápido como vino, ella lo vio morir con su sharingan el cuál se activó inconscientemente, incluso una vez con su madre fueron al valle del fin para encontrar rastros o pruebas de que aún vivía, pero no encontraron nada

Entonces las notas, para sorpresa de las chicas, desaparecieron en sus manos

 **Shizune:** ¿Qué ha pasado?- dijo sorprendida la Jounin

 **Satsuki:** No lo sé, pero no es un Genjutsu, eso está claro- dijo con su sharingan activado

 **Shizune:** Creo que será mejor volver a Suna y descansar, mañana nos espera un largo viaje- dijo la pelinegra mientras sus alumnas la seguían

 **Koma:** Será mejor volver- dijo mientras todos asentían y seguían al grupo de Shizune

Por la noche, las chicas se preparaban para dormir, después de que el rubio recibiera una cachetada de Sakura por mirar donde no debía, cuando entonces alguien llama a la puerta resultando ser la Kazekage

 **Shizune:** Kazekage-sama, ¿ocurre algo?- preguntó confundida

 **Koma:** ¿Está Satsuki Uchiha?- dijo mientras la nombrada aparecía

 **Satsuki:** ¿Necesita algo?- preguntó curiosa la Uchiha

 **Koma:** Me gustaría hablar contigo en privado, si es posible- dijo con su típico tono serio

 **Satsuki:** Está bien, ahora vuelvo sensei- dijo mientras la nombrada asentía con una sonrisa leve y avisaba a sus compañeras

En lo alto de la torre de la Kazekage, ambas mujeres se encontraban viendo las vistas de la ciudad mientras el viento movía suavemente su pelo bajo la luz de la luna llena

 **Satsuki:** ¿De qué se trata Kazekage-sama?- preguntó curiosa y algo cansada

 **Koma:** Llámame Koma, no hace falta ser tan formal- dijo con una leve sonrisa sorprendiendo a la Uchiha, tenía que admitir que esa mujer era hermosa y no tenía mucho que envidiar de otras mujeres- recibí esa nota, la misma que ustedes- dijo asombrando a la Uchiha- y creo que se refiere a Naruto- dijo sorprendiendo aún más a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** ¿Estás segura?, mi madre y yo fuimos a buscar pruebas de que fuera un Genjutsu pero no había nada- dijo con algo de frustración en su voz

 **Koma:** Cuando esa criatura me transfirió chakra, pude sentir la misma calidez que Naruto daba con su sonrisa, estoy segura de eso- dijo con una sonrisa la peli roja

 **Satsuki:** No sé si creerlo- dijo con ganas de llorar mientras la peli roja la miraba curiosa

 **Koma:** Lo amabas ¿verdad?- dijo mientras la Uchiha miraba sorprendida a la Kazekage

 **Satsuki:** Bueno, éramos compañeros y fue un gran amigo, si a eso se refiere- dijo un poco sonrojada

 **Koma:** No me refiero a eso, me refiero a que lo amabas… como a un hombre- dijo dejando sin palabras a la Uchiha que se puso como un tomate mientras empezaba a sudar

 **Satsuki:** Yo… ¡ ¿YO QUE VOY A AMAR A ESE IDIOTA?! Solo éramos…- dijo para posteriormente ver como la Kazekage se reía levemente- o… oye no te rías- dijo muy avergonzada

 **Koma:** Tranquila, yo al principio pensaba igual- dijo sorprendiendo a la Uchiha- y por mucho que lo intentara negar, mi corazón latía con fuerza cuando lo veía o me decían su nombre- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- cuando me dijeron de su muerte sentí como mi mundo se venía abajo- dijo empezando a llorar- varias veces pensé en ir a Konoha a por tu cabeza- dijo aterrando a la Uchiha un poco- pero cuando me dijeron la forma en la que murió y lo que Konoha pensaba hacerle, sentí un gran asco y odio, por un momento quería ser como antes y matarlos a todos- dijo con rabia mientras la Uchiha la comprendía- pero eso sería volver a la oscuridad y sé que Naruto-kun no querría eso- dijo con una sonrisa sorprendiendo a la Uchiha por ese mote cariñoso que la puso un poco… ¿celosa?- cuando vi la nota aparecer en mi mano, lo supe, él está vivo y volverá más poderoso que nunca- dijo con una sonrisa a una sorprendida Uchiha que no sabía que pensar de esa situación

En otra parte del mundo shinobi, más precisamente Iwagakure no sato, una Kunoichi de pelo negro y ojos negros estaba haciendo una misión en solitario. Esta chica era la nieta del Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi, la cual tenía que destruir la base de unos renegados de Kumo que habían atacado un pueblo cercano a la aldea

 **Kurotsuchi:** Mierda, ¿por qué tenían que haberse instalado tan lejos?, bueno, así podré tenderles una emboscada- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia la base de los renegados

Una vez que llegó a su destino, la pelinegra se le hizo extraño que no hubiese nadie montando guardia cuando entonces escucha unos gritos en el campamento de los renegados, por lo que decide ir a investigar

Al llegar a la base, no encontró nadie al principio, y aunque supuso que podían haberle preparado una trampa, decidió entrar al campamento compuesto por muchas tiendas de campañas

Para sorpresa de la Kunoichi, no encontró a nadie en el lugar, y el lugar estaba intacto, incluso se aseguró de no estar dentro de un Genjutsu, pero no había nada

 **Kurotsuchi:** Que extraño- dijo sin entender hasta que dejó de caminar al sentir que piso algo líquido- ¿sangre?- fue lo que dijo mientras la seguía con la vista para posteriormente encontrarse una pila de cuerpos muertos, mutilados y destripados

La joven pelinegra tenía los ojos abiertos mostrando terror y ganas de vomitar, nunca en todos sus años como Kunoichi había visto tanta brutalidad y semejante carnicería

Entonces a su derecha escuchó unos extraños ruidos, lo que la puso en alerta para una enorme sombra oscura con toques rojizos que parecía estar comiendo por los ruidos que hacía, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue ver que uno de los renegados, el cuál era un calvo algo gordito, se arrastraba en silencio mientras estiraba su mano hacia la sorprendida Kunoichi

 **Renegado:** Ayúdame….- fue lo que dijo con los labios para posteriormente ser atravesado por una especie de porra dentada por el pecho mientras lo levantaba en el aire para posteriormente una enorme mano con garras partiera al sujeto por la mitad, esparciendo sus tripas por todo el lugar para posteriormente pisarle la cabeza

La Kunoichi estaba asustada ante lo que veía, esa cosa era enorme, por lo menos cuatro metros de altura o más, con cuernos curvos de carnero en su cabeza, tratándose del mismo monstruo que apareció en Suna

La ninja de Iwa no sabía qué hacer, estaba asustada, temblando y llorando, no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes se había encontrado con algo así, esa cosa desprendía un aura terrible

Y la cosa empeoró cuando el monstruo sonrió, mostrando sus navajas manchadas de sangre y tripas humanas saliendo de su boca

Eso fue lo que remató a la joven Kunoichi, que tiró su Kunai al suelo mientras se hacía pipí en sus braguitas y cayó de rodillas al suelo esperando su final a manos del monstruo

Pero la criatura en vez de atacar se quedó mirando a la pelinegra para posteriormente sacar dos alas enormes de murciélago e irse volando, para sorpresa de la pelinegra, que no entendía nada de lo que había pasado

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Qué demonios ha sido eso?- preguntó confundida ante lo que había vivido cuando se fijó en las capas de dos de los sujetos- esas ropas son…- dijo reconociendo rápidamente la capa negra con nubes rojas

A la mañana siguiente en Suna, los de Konoha se despidieron de la Kazekage y sus hermanos, dándole la peli roja un apretón de manos a la Uchiha mientras ambas mujeres sonreían levemente

La vuelta fue tranquila, sin embargo la pelinegra Uchiha no podía quitarse las palabras de la peli roja de la cabeza

¿Y si era verdad? ¿Y si Naruto fingió morir? Después de todo, él sabía lo que le harían si volvía, pero entonces ¿cómo lo hizo? La verdad es que la pobre no sabía que pensar mientras se molestaba al escuchar al imbécil de Shoji el cual cargaba a su maestro adolorido por usar el Kamui

 **Shizune/Sakura/Hinata/Satsuki:** Patético- fue lo que dijeron las chicas con el ceño fruncido al ver la que estaba liando el rubio para cargar a su sensei peli plata y cíclope

Varios días de viaje y aguantar al par de idiotas, el grupo llegó a la aldea donde Shizune y Gai daban el informe mientras Shoji se llevaba a su sensei al hospital y los chunnin y Neji volvían a sus respectivos hogares

En la oficina de la Hokage, esta se sorprendió y aterro al escuchar sobre la aparición de esa bestia con un poder superior al del Kyubi y que los dos Akatsuki acabaron muriendo

 **Tsunade:** Esto es realmente extraño- dijo pensativa la rubia- intentaré buscar información sobre esa criatura, podéis retiraros- dijo mientras los Jounin se retiraban dejando a la Hokage sola con el sannin de los sapos

 **Jiraya:** Iré a revisar mi red de espía y al monte Myoboku a informarle a los sapos sabios, ellos quizás tengan información sobre esa criatura- dijo mientras desaparecía del salón dejando a la hokage con interrogantes en su cabeza

En otra parte del mundo shinobi, la organización Akatsuki había hecho una reunión para hablar sobre los extraños sucesos de Iwa y de Suna

 **Líder:** Escuchadme, hace tan solo tres días, tres miembros de nuestra organización acabaron muriendo, siendo estos Deidara, Kisame e Itachi- dijo con algo de enojo- si no cogemos al responsable de las muertes, nos acabará matando a todos, por lo que si lo encontráis, no tengáis piedad- dijo bastante serio

 **¿?:** Perfecto, así Jashin-sama estará feliz cuando le ofrezca su cabeza- dijo en un tono sádico mientras su compañero suspiraba

En otro lugar, más precisamente una montaña cuyo cielo era rojo como la sangre, se encontraba una joven de pelo negro, con solo una manta negra cubriéndola, y bastante asustada por el sujeto que tenía en frente, el cuál ni con su sharingan logró derrotar, mientras recordaba la pelea que tuvo junto a su difunto amigo

 **Flash back**

Kisame e Itachi se dirigían hacia Iwa para capturar al jinchuriki de Son Goku, conocido como el Yonbi o el mono de cuatro colas

La pareja, viendo que se hacía de noche, decidieron descansar para seguir nuevamente su cacería cuando escucharon gritos de agonía y auténtico dolor

La pareja, que fue a investigar para ver de qué se trataba, se quedó levemente sorprendida y algo aterrada

Un grupo de mercenarios estaba siendo por unas extrañas criaturas

Una de ellas, de apariencia masculina, medía cuatro metros de alto, negra con toques rojos, al igual que sus ojos, dos cuernos de carnero sobre su cabeza, dientes como navajas, garras afiladas en pies y manos y una cola con una porra dentada en la punta

La otra, de apariencia femenina, tenía varios cuernos en la cabeza junto a un pelo rojo como la sangre, al igual que sus ojos, tenía gran delantera y un culo redondito y muy apetitoso (jejeje), tenía la piel del mismo color que la otra bestia, dientes afilados y garras igual de afiladas que los dientes

Lo que más sorprendió a los Akatsuki, es que estaban destrozando a los ninjas solamente usando fuerza bruta

La Uchiha decidió mirar con su sharingan que era lo que pasaba con esos seres, aterrándose no solo de su monstruosa cantidad de chakra, la cual superaba a la del zorro, también por una extraña energía que recorría libremente sus cuerpos la cual la Uchiha no logró identificar, la cual incluso superaba a su chakra en cantidad

 **Kisame:** Itachi-chan, ¿Qué ves?- dijo sorprendido de ver asustada a su compañera

 **Itachi:** No lo sé- dijo sorprendiendo a su compañero- es la primera vez que veo algo así- dijo todavía sin salir de su asombro mientras esas criaturas habían matado a todos los renegados

Pero lo que puso las tripas revueltas fue ver como la hembra se comía las tripas y la carne de los renegados que había matado mientras el macho solo observaba

La Uchiha sin querer empezó a sudar asustada, lo que hizo que una de esas gotas cayera al suelo

Eso fue suficiente para detener la alimentación de la hembra ya que ambas criaturas desaparecieran del lugar

 **Kisame:** ¿Dónde están?- preguntó asombrado el pescado parlante, al igual que su compañera

Entonces la Uchiha se giró a sus espaldas para ver a la criatura hembra detrás de ella y al macho detrás de Kisame, el cual recibió un puñetazo del monstruo que lo envió hacia donde estaba comiendo la hembra

Por su parte, la hembra cogió a la Uchiha por la cabeza mientras un portal negro donde la hembra se llevó a la Uchiha no sin antes le quitara las ropas y viera como el macho mataba sin misericordia alguna a su compañero

Una vez dentro, la pelinegra pudo ver cientos de cadáveres humanos y de animales en alto estado de putrefacción, pero lo que más la aterraba era la mirada de la bestia de pelo rojo, que poco a poco se fue haciendo más pequeña hasta adoptar la forma de una joven cuyo rostro era tapado por una capucha negra, lo que sorprendió bastante a la pelinegra

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué queréis de mí?- dijo intentando mantener la calma, pero esa criatura ahora con forma humana le daba auténtico pavor, pese a ver sido una AMBU a los 13 años, esto la superaba, nunca se había enfrentado a un enemigo de estas magnitudes

 **¿?:** Solo espera a que llegue mi compañero- dijo dándole una manta negra- aquí el frío es mortal para los humanos- dijo mientras la Uchiha lo cogía mientras la criatura la dejaba sola- no te preocupes, no hay animales peligrosos en la zona- dijo antes de desaparecer

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó el macho con cara de pocos amigos, asustando más a la Uchiha

 **Itachi:** ¡Aléjate! **¡AMATERATSU!** \- Dijo lanzando su fuego negro impactando a la bestia, la cual no parecía inmutarse, y para mayor horror de la Uchiha, esa cosa se sacudía el fuego con su mano como si fuera polvo-imposible- fue lo que dijo asustada y con su ojo derecho sangrando mientras la criatura adoptaba una forma masculina con la cara tapada por una capucha negra

 **Fin flash back**

 **Itachi:** ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Acaso vas a violarme? ¿O venderme como esclava?- dijo asustada pero dispuesta a defenderse con el poco coraje que tenía

Entonces el sujeto se quitó la capucha, dejando totalmente sin palabras a la Uchiha

 **Itachi:** Es imposible….- dijo todavía sin salir de su asombro mientras el sujeto sonreía levemente

Al día siguiente en Konoha, las _**Akuma no shisha**_ (las mensajeras del diablo) estaban entrenando para seguir perfeccionando sus técnicas bajo la mirada de Shizune, sin embargo se fijó que Shoji, ahora estaba con su sensei sustituto Yamato, conocido también como Tenzō, y a un chico nuevo de nombre Sai

A la pelinegra no le hacía mucha gracia ese chico, ella sabía que era uno de los perros de Danzo, y seguramente perseguían al Uzumaki ya que existía la posibilidad de que tuviera el Kekkei Genkai de su madre

También existía la posibilidad de que estuviera detrás de sus alumnas Hinata y Satsuki, pero por el momento no parecía haber pruebas que lo demostraran

Pero bueno, mientras sus alumnas estuviesen bien le daba igual lo que le pasara a ese imbécil, no es que odiara al chico, simplemente no lo soportaba, era estúpido, ofensivo aunque no quisiera, un inútil que solo sabía relatar y encima una copia del degenerado Sannin, ¿tanto tiempo fuera para eso? ¿Qué habrán estado haciendo estos tres años desde que se fueron? Seguramente no mucho, pero tampoco le importaba

Al igual que su alumna Uchiha, ella tenía la misma incógnita sobre la nota que recibió, ¿A quién se refería esa nota? ¿Era una distracción para no encontrar a esa cosa? ¿Una broma? ¿O acaso se refería a Naruto? Esa última pregunta la puso un poco triste, pero a la vez le daba esperanzas, por un lado podría ser su querido rubio pero por otro podría ser otra persona o una broma de mal gusto

Pero la Jounin decidió dejar esos pensamientos a un lado y seguir viendo el entrenamiento de las chicas, tenía que admitir que lo hacían cada día mejor, las chicas ya superaron el nivel Jounin hace mucho tiempo y muy pronto superaran al de los AMBUS de Danzo

Pero la hizo preocuparse, pronto superarían a la rubia en habilidades, y si a alguna de ellas en especial a la Uchiha, le daba por intentar matar a la rubia o buscar a su hermana para vengarse, no tendría segunda oportunidad y sería asesinada por traición o por otro lado una de ellas ser elegida como Hokage y mandar a asesinar a la rubia Senju, a Jiraya, a Kushina y a todos esos cerdos traidores junto a Kakashi, cosa que provocaría una rebelión por haber matado a su antigua líder

Pero la Jounin suspiro aliviada, sabía las ganas que esas chicas tenían de matar a esa zorra Senju, incluida ella misma y Mikoto, pero con eso no volverían a traer a Naruto y tendrían que ser fugitivas toda su vida o hasta que las maten

Después del arduo entrenamiento, Satsuki volvió a su casa después de despedirse de las chicas y su sensei mientras seguía pensando en lo que la peli rojo le había dicho hasta llegar al distrito y entrar en su casa

 **Mikoto:** Hola cariño- dijo con su cálida sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Hola mamá- dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa para comer

 **Mikoto:** ¿Cómo te ha ido la misión? No he sabido nada de ti en estos días- dijo mientras cocinaba algo rico (lo que vuestra imaginación se invente)

 **Satsuki:** Pensé que la vaca lechera te habría informado- dijo con asco al hablar de la Senju

 **Mikoto:** Sabes de sobra que las vacas no hablan hija- dijo mientras ambas mujeres se reían- no enserio, ¿cómo te fue?- dijo mientras la Uchiha menor se ponía seria y le contaba todo lo que vio, desde la extraña muerte de uno de los Akatsuki, hasta la aparición de la bestia, la cual la Uchiha confundió con el verdugo de su amigo pero era distinta y como usó una especie de chakra para devolverla a la Kazekage la vida

La matriarca del clan Uchiha no salía ante el asombro de lo que le contó su hija menor, a ella también le dio curiosidad el primer relato sobre la primera bestia que vio su hija

 **Mikoto:** Espera aquí, iré a la biblioteca – dijo confundiendo a su hija, para al cabo de unos minutos volver con un libro del tamaño de la mesa y del grosor dos veces al de un brazo humano (En resumen, un cacho libro que como te lo tiren te parte las piernas y lo que tienes entre ellas)

 **Satsuki:** ¡ ¿De dónde has sacado eso?!- dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita

 **Mikoto:** Tu bisabuelo era un aventurero aparte de shinobi y le gustaban las criaturas extrañas que casi nadie conocía- dijo la Uchiha mientras su hija no salía de su asombro- cuando me hablaste de esa cosa que… bueno, ya sabes, pues eso me recordó a una de las historias que escribió mi abuelo- dijo mientras abría el libro y movía cientos de páginas- creo que era- dijo mirando páginas- aquí está- dijo deteniéndose en seco viendo el título que tenía en la portada

 **Mikoto/Satsuki:** Slayer – fue lo que ponía en la portada extrañando a ambas mujeres

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué crees que significa?- dijo extrañada la joven Uchiha

 **Mikoto:** Solo hay un modo de saberlo- dijo la matriarca mientras continuaba la página donde ponía las vivencias del Uchiha

 _Satoshi Uchiha a 12 de noviembre de ### (ni idea de cómo van los años en Naruto)_

 _Hacía frío, mucho frío en el país del hierro, por suerte las aguas termales era de primera calidad, aunque compartirla con los monos fue un tanto… violento por así decirlo…_

Ambas Uchihas tenían una enorme gota en la cabeza mientras la menor miraba con rareza a su madre

 **Mikoto:** Era alguien con un gran sentido del humor- dijo mientras sonreía nerviosamente y volvían a leer

 _Después de disfrutar de las termas y las chicas guapas que había en estas, decidí poner nuevamente rumbo a Konoha, no sin antes investigar sobre una extraña criatura que muchos locales y algunos shinobis vieron en las afueras del bosque de este país de samuráis principalmente_

 _Por un momento pensé que sería un yeti, vine a este lugar precisamente a eso, aparte de la misión claro, después de avisar a Hashirama y a mí hermano Takeo, actual líder del clan Uchiha, estuve al menos dos semanas investigando en busca de rastros_

 _Día 1_

 _Encontré huellas de todo tipo de animales, ciervos, jabalíes, bisontes, osos, tigres…pero nada realmente extraño, pero al principio es normal. Tampoco fui atacado por renegados ni por bandidos_

 _Día 2_

 _Parece que la suerte no me sonríe hoy, busque en otra zona donde fue vista la extraña criatura, pero el resultado fue el mismo que ayer, y encima tuve que darle una paliza a un renegado de Iwa, por suerte se lo llevaron y no tuve problemas con el Tsuchikage, ese hombre da miedo_

 _Día 3_

 _Al parecer uno de los lugareños vio unas extrañas huellas de un animal que el hombre no identificaba por lo que decidí ir a investigar_

 _Cuando llegué al lugar donde fueron vistas las huellas, con la ayuda del testigo, me quedé bastante sorprendido_

 _No era un yeti, ya que sus huellas se parecen más a las nuestras pero sin el arco del pie, estás eran de palma redondeada y con tres dedos largos, y era enorme, por un momento pensé en un dinosaurio o un dragón, lo que me dieron más ganas de seguir investigando_

 _Hice un molde de chakra para enviarlo al laboratorio mediante un pergamino que le di a una de mis invocaciones, un halcón que desapareció nuevamente con el pergamino_

 _Una vez el molde echo, decidí seguir las huellas para ver hacia donde me llevaban, pero una ventisca borró los rastros y tuve que retirarme al refugio_

 _Solo espero que no tarden mucho en estudiar la muestra, aunque yo no vi rastro de ADN o de chakra por el lugar_

 _Día 4_

 _La ventisca duró todo el día, y el frío te congelaba hasta los huesos, pobre desgraciado el que esté fuera, al final hice un fuego y me dormí hasta que la tormenta pasara_

 **Satsuki:** ¿Por qué no adelantamos un poco las páginas? No parece haber mucho en los demás días- dijo viendo que apenas había nada escrito

 **Mikoto:** Está bien- dijo mientras con su sharingan leía hasta que se paró en una página interesante

 _Día 10_

 _Pude encontrar nuevamente un rastro fresco después de que un aldeano hubiera avistado huellas y según él pudo verle la cola, en cuya punta tenía una porra dentada y sin pelo_

La Uchiha menor tragaba duro mientras seguía leyendo el relato de su bisabuelo

 _Lo estuve siguiendo durante cinco horas, pero solo encontré las huellas, aunque tenía esa sensación de ser observado_

 _Miré arriba con mi sharingan, izquierda, derecha, delante y atrás, pero no encontré nada_

 _Entonces volví a mirar al frente y vi un borrón moverse entre los árboles, lo cual me sorprendió de no poder haberlo visto con detalle, con el magenkou sharingan debería haberlo visto perfectamente_

 _Dejé esos pensamientos a un lado y perseguí a esa cosa por el bosque, pero era increíblemente rápido y el terreno no ayudaba_

 _Al final lo acabé perdiendo, pero memoricé el lugar donde lo perdí y donde encontré cinco marcas de garras en la corteza de un árbol_

 _Muy pronto lo encontraría y descubriría que era exactamente_

 **Mikoto:** En las siguientes no hay mucho- dijo pasando las páginas- a ver esta- dijo mientras volvían a leer

 _Día 18_

 _Al fin, después de esta larga búsqueda lo tenía en frente de mí, pero en vez de sentir satisfacción sentí algo que nunca pensé sentir; terror_

 _Pero no era por su tamaño, pese a ser grande, por no decir enorme, medía cuatro metros, negro con partes rojas y cuatro cuernos en su cabeza y garras afiladas y dientes como navajas y una cola con una porra dentada al final_

 _Lo que de verdad daba pavor eran esos ojos rojos como la sangre recién cortada que me miraban como si fuera a comerme, como estaba haciendo con unos pobres bandidos y algunos ninjas renegados, por no decir que era un grupo grande de al menos 50 o 100 hombres_

 _Todavía puedo recordar cuando me sonrió con su boca ensangrentada, sus ojos disfrutaban viéndome temerle, de mi terror, porque estaba aterrado incapaz de hacer algo_

 _Esa cosa no era un animal, o por lo menos no uno normal, era un diablo, un diablo que disfrutaba matando y bebiendo sangre, un asesino, un Slayer_

 _Recordé las historias que mi abuelo, hijo de uno de Madara Uchiha, me habló de unos demonios mucho más fuertes que los ángeles y los demás demonios, que disfrutaban matando y bebiéndose la sangre de los eres impuros o cuyos pecados eran demasiado atroces como para esperar a la muerte para empezar el castigo eterno_

 _Yo al principio me costó creerle, pero aquí estaba, frente a mí, capaz de acabar conmigo sin esfuerzo y sin que pueda defenderme_

 _Para sorpresa y fortuna mía, la enorme bestia desapareció en el cielo, después de que dos alas de murciélago salieran de su espalda_

 _Demasiado rápido incluso para mi avanzado sharingan, apenas lo pude ver alzar el vuelo, pero me alegre de que se hubiera marchado y me hubiese perdonado la vida_

 _Día 19_

 _Me despedí de los aldeanos, diciéndoles que no pude encontrar a esa criatura y agradeciéndoles su ayuda y hospitalidad_

 _Día 21_

 _Una vez en Konoha, mi hermano y sus sobrinos y gran parte del clan me recibieron con una sonrisa, a excepción de mi hermano, que parecía que tenía un palo metido en el culo_

 _Sin embargo, él fue el único que se dio cuenta de que no era el de siempre, y no tardó en pedirme una charla en privado_

 _Le costó creer que las criaturas de las que hablaba nuestro abuelo fueran reales, pero mi mirada fue suficiente para saber que no estaba bromeando_

 _Incapaz de describirlo con palabras, hice un dibujo de esa criatura infernal, la cual quedara por siempre grabada en mi mente_

 _Después de eso decidí formar mi familia propia, y quizás, uno de mis descendientes siga mis pasos y que esta guía le sirva en su viaje_

 _Fin_

Madre e hija buscaron la página, la cual estaba en blanco, por lo que la matriarca con su sangre pudo desactivar el sello que tenía puesto, mostrando el aspecto de la criatura

La joven Uchiha al verlo se tapó la boca mientras su cuerpo y sus ojos le temblaban e intentaba no llorar

 **Satsuki:** Es esa, no tengo ninguna duda fue esa cosa…- dijo llorando mientras su madre, con lágrimas la consolaba mientras miraba con algo de miedo y pavor el dibujo

Puede que fuera un dibujo, pero incluso así esa cosa daba miedo, era como si estuviera vivo

En Kumogakure, dos Akatsukis estaban en serios problemas

Uno se ellos tenía los ojos verdes y la cara tapada con una máscara, de piel bronceada y con marcas de puntos cosidos en sus brazos , de los cuales salían una especie de tentáculos negros. Este sujeto era Kakuzu

El otro era un sujeto de pelo blanco que usaba una especie de guadaña de tres hojas de color rojo, o la había estado usando hasta que le cortaron la cabeza y cercenado las extremidades, pero increíblemente, el sujeto seguía vivo. Este individuo que no paraba de decir palabrotas era Hidan

Estos dos eran conocidos mejormente como el equipo Zombie, según Kisame

Su plan era capturar a la jinchuriki del Nibi, cuyo nombre verdadero es Matatabi, la cual estaba haciendo una misión en solitario, y estaba atrapada por los Akatsuki

Hasta que alguien decidió intervenir

 **Flash back**

Los dos criminales estaban a punto de atrapar a al jinchuriki cuando de repente una enorme bola de fuego se interpone entre los cazadores y su presa

Cuando la bola de fuego se empezó a disipar se podía ver a un hombre con un traje amarillo y negro, una máscara amarilla y una capucha negra que le cubría gran parte del rostro, dejando ver solamente sus ojos blancos mientras en su espalda cargaba dos enormes espadas (Scorpion Mortal Kombat X), el cual miraba seriamente a los Akatsuki

 **Hidan:** ¿Quién coño eres tú?- dijo molesto por haber sido interrumpido en su juego de caza

 **¿?: Eso no importa Hidan-** dijo con una voz distorsionada por la máscara mientras se preparaba para luchar- **porque vosotros no saldréis de aquí con vida-** dijo mientras su cuerpo era cubierto por llamas y una energía oscura

 _ **(The Enigma TNG-Mortal Kombat TNG "Round 3" Theme O Mortal Kombat x Theme by Enigma TNG)**_

 **Hidan:** ¿Eso piensas?- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante el hombre de la triple guadaña- Kakuzu, y me encargo de este capullo- dijo con una sonrisa arrogante

 **Kakuzu:** Está bien, pero no te tardes demasiado- dijo con la misma confianza que su compañero

La rubia, que veía la escena sorprendida por la entrada de ese sujeto, decidió observar a ver que hacía aquel individuo contra un Akatsuki

El loco de la guadaña se lanzó al ataque contra el enmascarado que simplemente esquivaba sus ataques con elegancia y suma facilidad, para posteriormente sacar dos Kunais y empezar a golpear al peli gris que se defendía con problemas contra el enmascarado

El enmascarado se separó unos metros para sacar sus espadas y lanzarse nuevamente contra el Akatsuki, el cual estaba teniendo problemas contra ese extraño sujeto, el cuál desapareció en una nube de fuego, para posteriormente aparecer en la espalda del criminal dándole una poderosa patada que lo mandó al aire, para posteriormente desaparecer y reaparecer dándole un codazo en la cara, pero antes de que cayera al suelo, lo cogió por las piernas para posteriormente estamparlo en el suelo, creando un cráter con el cuerpo del Akatsuki

Kakuzu estaba sorprendido ante la paliza que estaba dándole el ninja de traje dorado a su compañero, al igual que la rubia jinchuriki, que apenas pudo seguir al enmascarado durante el ataque al loco de la Guadaña

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el ninja amarillo lo levantó del suelo, mientras con la propia guadaña del criminal, empezó a trocearlo en varios trocitos, dejando intacta su cabeza, la cual cayó al suelo

El ninja dorado dirigía su vista hacia el otro Akatsuki, el cuál no salía de su asombro ante la hazaña del desconocido

 **¿?: Ya no podrás coserle el cuerpo-** dijo sorprendiendo levemente al criminal

Entonces para sorpresa de la rubia la cabeza empezó a hablar

 **Hidan:** ¡MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, ME HAS DEJADO SIN CUERPO!- Dijo muy furioso mientras empezaba a relatar como un tarado

El ninja dorado sacó un pergamino en el cuál introdujo la cabeza del Akatsuki sin cuerpo, sorprendiendo al Akatsuki que quedaba y a la jinchuriki

 **¿?: ¿Vas a atacarme o vas a huir?** \- dijo mientras el criminal lo miraba seriamente

 **Kakuzu:** Normalmente no empezaría tan fuerte- dijo mientras cientos de tentáculos negros aparecían y unas máscaras que tenía pegadas a su cuerpo se separaban y adoptaban la forma de varios monstruos mientras de su boca salían varios tentáculos

 **¿?: ¿Vas a usar tus corazones tan pronto?** \- dijo sorprendiendo nuevamente al criminal

 **Kakuzu:** Veo que sabes bastante de nosotros- dijo recuperando la compostura- ¿Cómo has descubierto que Hidan es inmortal?- preguntó curioso

 **¿?: Debería decírtelo** \- dijo mientras el criminal fruncía el ceño- **Será mejor acabar con esto** \- dijo el enmascarado en pose de Taijutsu un tanto extraña

 **Kakuzu:** No te confíes, yo no te lo pondré tan fácil como Hidan- dijo el criminal lanzando sus tentáculos y los monstruos contra el enmascarado

 **¿?: Mala jugada-** Dijo mientras los cuatro monstruos recibían diferentes ataques elementales que los destrozaron dejando sin palabras tanto al criminal como a la Jinchuriki

 **Kakuzu:** ¡ ¿QUÉ COJONES…?!- Dijo impresionado el criminal para luego asombrarse al tener al desconocido delante de sus narices con una especie de espiral en su mano derecha acercándose al pecho del Akatsuki

 **¿?: Adiós-** Fue lo que dijo para posteriormente impactar el ataque al Akatsuki, el cuál sentía como todo su cuerpo se desgarraba y sus huesos se rompían, acabando son su vida, para posteriormente recibir una bola de fuego que lo calcinó por completo

 **¿?:** "Ya no podrás ser usado para el Edo tensei"- pensó para posteriormente fijarse en la jinchuriki- **¿Cómo estás?** \- preguntó mientras la rubia asentía muy sorprendida

 **Yugito:** ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has salvado?- dijo intrigada por ese enmascarado que simplemente le dio la espalda

 **¿?:** **Alguien que entiende tú carga, una carga que tu no quisiste tener** \- dijo confundiendo a la rubia

 **Yugito:** ¡¿Eres un jinchuriki?!- dijo algo sorprendida, pero el sujeto ni se inmutó

 **¿?: Todavía quedan varios Akatsukis, mantente alerta-** dijo para desaparecer en un shushin negro antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo, la cual tenía muchos interrogantes en su cabeza

Nuevamente en Konoha, la Hyuga y la Haruno decidieron pasar juntas la noche en la casa de la primera, ya que querían hablar de la nota que recibieron en Suna después de la aparición de esa cosa salida del inframundo

 **Sakura:** ¿Qué crees que significará esa nota Hinata-chan?- dijo la peli rosa a su amiga y compañera de misiones y ahora de cuarto

 **Hinata:** No lo sé Sakura-chan, quizás, se refiera a él…- dijo intentando no llorar- pero también puede ser otra persona, quizás… alguien o algo más poderoso- dijo con terror asustando a su compañera

 **Sakura:** Espero que no sea eso…- dijo asustada mientras suspiraba algo triste por recordar a su difunto compañero

En Iwa, el Tsuchikage Onoki estaba recibiendo el informe de su nieta, quedando muy sorprendido, al igual que su hijo Kitsuchi y se habrían reído de no ser por el terror que mostraba la joven, algo que los cogió totalmente desprevenidos, la joven, si por algo era conocida, era por no temerle a nada, muchos jurarían que si el Kyubi o Madara se plantarán frente a ella, está sería la primera en lanzarse al campo de batalla

 **Onoki:** Puedes retirarte Kurotsuchi- dijo mientras la joven se retiraba a su apartamento- qué piensas de esto ¿Kitsuchi?- preguntó el Kage a su hijo

 **Kitsuchi:** Tiene que ser verdaderamente grave para que mi hija esté así- dijo con seriedad pero preocupado por su hija, esa misión la había dejado traumada

 **Onoki:** Será mejor que vayas a verla, te necesita…- dijo mientras el Jounin iba a en busca de su hija mientras el anciano pensaba sobre lo dicho- "Mu-sama, parece que tus historias eran ciertas"- fue lo que pensó el anciano recordando las historias que le contaba su maestro sobre demonios eran ciertas

En otro lugar del mundo shinobi, más precisamente Amegakure no Sato, el líder de Akatsuki, un hombre naranja con piercings en todo su cuerpo, observaba con seriedad la lluvia con sus extraños ojos grises con varios círculos

 **¿?:** ¿En qué piensas Pein?- Fue lo que dijo una chica joven con el pelo azul y ojos naranjas penetrantes y un piercing debajo de su labio

 **¿?:** En el causante de la muerte de nuestros miembros, al parecer Zetsu no pudo averiguarlo, algún Jutsu desconocido le impidió ver lo que paso, ya hemos perdido a 6 miembros- dijo aparentemente en calma pero preocupado- no podemos dejar que esto continúe- dijo el tío de pelo naranja- de lo contrario, no podremos alcanzar la paz que tanto hemos deseado- dijo el peli naranja

La peli azul pese a su semblante serio, le preocupaba su compañero, el cuál pensaba que el poder lo estaba corrompiendo

 **¿?:** "Espero que tengas razón… Nagato"- pensó preocupada por su compañero

En Konoha, la hokage recibió una carta exclusiva del Raikage A, lo cual la extraño bastante ya que Kumo y Konoha no tenían una fuerte relación

 **Tsunade:** AMBU- Dijo mientras un Ambu bajaba a escuchar a su líder- trae a los equipos Jounin con sus chunnin y genin, tengo que hablar algo importante- dijo mientras el Ambu se retiraba en busca de los equipos- será una buena forma de ascender- dijo con una sonrisa

Media hora después, los equipos chunnin y sus jounins estaban en el despacho de la Hokage, siendo, para sorpresa de todos, los últimos en llegar Shizune y su alumnas, que no estaban de humor de ver a la vaca lechera

 **Satsuki:** Espero que sea algo verdaderamente importante Senju, tenemos que seguir entrenando- dijo con verdadero asco enfadando a la rubia y al Hatake

 **Tsunade:** Bien, el Raikage me ha enviado una carta de invitación a un torneo exclusivo para chunnins para poder subir de rango a Jounin- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes- normalmente no es el procedimiento, pero este método también es efectivo, simplemente competirán contras ninjas de Kumo y otras aldeas en combates uno contra uno, como en los exámenes chunnin, recordando siempre no usar todos vuestros jutsus- dijo mientras asentían- partiremos mañana, nos hospedaremos en Kumo y tendréis un mes para entrenar, ¿alguna duda?- dijo mientras todos asentían- bien podéis retiraros- dijo mientras todos volvían a sus quehaceres

Shizune y sus alumnas decidieron ir a Ichiraku ramen, donde se encontraron a Iruka-sensei comiendo ramen

 **Iruka:** Hola chicas- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

 **Sakura:** Iruka-sensei, hace tiempo que no le veíamos- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Iruka:** Sí, he estado liado últimamente en la academia- dijo rascándose la nuca un poco nervioso- ¿y vosotras?, os vi entrar en la torre mientras estaba con unos niños- dijo con curiosidad

 **Hinata:** Al parecer la Hokage ha sido invitada por el Raikage a un torneo de fuerza, donde los chunnin y genin podrán subir de rango- dijo con amargura

 **Satsuki:** Y Nuestra generación va a participar en el examen- dijo en el mismo estado que su compañera

 **Iruka:** Bueno, vais a tener la oportunidad de ver el mundo, os vendrá bien conocer otras aldeas- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Shizune:** Tienes razón Iruka- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora que lo pienso- dijo mirando a la Hyuga- Hinata, ¿crees que es buena idea que tu primo vaya?, ya sabes, por lo ocurrido con lo de su padre- dijo en un tono serio mientras la Hyuga le daba una pequeña sonrisa

 **Hinata:** No se preocupe Shizune-sensei, él logró superarlo gracias… a él- dijo poniendo triste a todos los presentes

 **Iruka:** Está bien, estamos aquí para comer y entretenernos ¿verdad?, pues eso haremos- dijo con una sonrisa alegrando a las féminas

En ese instante, Konohamaru junto a sus compañeros y su sensei hicieron acto de presencia

El joven miembro del clan Sarutobi apenas cambió de personalidad, en memoria de su difunto jefe, amigo y maestro

Ebisu, el sensei de Konohamaru, se tomó bastante mal la muerte del rubio, para sorpresa de muchos, el no tardó mucho en descubrir que Naruto no era un monstruo cuando le enseño a caminar sobre el agua, puede que tuviera bigotes y dientes largos, pero en ningún momento intentó dañar a nadie o traicionar a la aldea, prueba de ello fue traer un nuevo hokage y derrotar al jinchuriki de Suna a costa de su seguridad

Las chicas al ver al joven castaño se alegraron de que conservara su personalidad, pese a que se pareciera a la de Naruto, pero a diferencia de Shoji, que era un completo subnormal y un niño de mamá, Konohamaru conoció el dolor de perder a alguien y la soledad que le había dado el ser el nieto del tercer hokage, pero gracias a Naruto, su sueño de ser hokage se hizo más fuerte, aunque la muerte de este le afecto bastante, pero no se rindió en su sueño y estaba dispuesto a conseguirlo

 **Konohamaru:** Hola Satsuki nii-chan- dijo con una sonrisa sonrojando levemente a la Uchiha, el cuál acabó viendo al chico como un hermano menor al cuál proteger

 **Satsuki:** Hola Konohamaru-kun, ¿cómo te ha ido con Ebisu-sensei?- dijo con una sonrisa cariñosa

 **Konohamaru:** Bien, hemos hecho una misión de rango A donde les hemos pateado el trasero a unos bandidos- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Ebisu:** Pero aún les falta entrenamiento y tienen demasiada confianza- dijo colocándose las gafas- pero cumplieron la misión con éxito y eso es lo que importa- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Satsuki:** Por cierto Konohamaru- kun- dijo con un tono que le heló la sangre al Sarutobi- el otro día vi a Ebisu-sensei volando con un chorrón de sangre en la nariz, ¿no habrás usado nuevamente ese jutsu verdad?- dijo mientras el pobre castaño sudaba a chorros

 **Konohamaru:** Yo…. Yo…- dijo sudando a chorros mientras la Uchiha se tronaba los puños con una sonrisa angelical que les puso los pelos de punta a los presentes

 **Satsuki:** Me parece que te voy a tener que enseñar modales- dijo con una venita en la frente y el sharingan activado

 **Konohamaru:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- fue el grito tan varonil que se escuchó en toda Konoha

En Kumo, el Raikage estaba pensativo en su oficina mientras hacía pesas en frente de su asistenta y sus guardaespaldas Darui y C

 **Darui:** ¿Cree que es buena idea hacer este torneo Raikage-sama?- preguntó curioso el hombre de piel oscura y pelo blanco

 **Mabui:** Yo también tengo esa duda Raikage-sama- dijo su asistenta que estaba bien dotada por delante

 **A:** Si, será bastante entretenido, además espero que los Hyugas vengan para poder disculparme con ellos- dijo con su rostro serio

 **C:** ¿Y que pasara con los Uzumaki?- dijo haciendo que el Raikage dejara de hacer ejercicios

 **A:** Puede que sus actos sean imperdonables, pero son nuestros invitados, y atacarlos solo nos llevaría a una guerra con Konoha- dijo con seriedad

 **Mabui:** ¿Y el sujeto que salvó a Yugito nii de Akatsuki?- preguntó con dudas

 **A:** Realmente no lo sé, ese sujeto tiene muchos secretos- dijo recordando la charla que tuvo hace unos días mostrando su identidad que lo dejo sin palabras

 **Darui:** ¿Cree que es de fiar?- preguntó con duda

 **A:** No lo sé, ese sujeto es muy misterioso, habrá que vigilarlo una vez que entre en el torneo- dijo con seriedad el hombre musculoso

En otra parte de Kumo, una rubia con bastante delantera recordaba el encuentro que tuvo junto a su equipo con cierto enmascarado de traje amarillo y negro

 **Flash back**

La rubia de prominente delantera estaba a punto de llegar al lugar donde se habían instalado unos renegados, junto a su equipo de Chunnins conformados por una peli roja y un peli blanco, ambos de piel oscura

Pero cuando llegaron al campamento, vieron con sorpresa a todos los renegados muertos, y en el centro del campamento, se encontraba un único sujeto de pie

El grupo se acercó con cautela mientras intentaba ignorar la brutal carnicería que había en el lugar, donde las tripas estaban esparcidas por el lugar y otros tenían la cara desfigurada

 **Samui:** ¿Eres tú el responsable de esto?- dijo la rubia haciendo que el sujeto de traje amarillo se girara y mostrara su cara tapada con una máscara dorada y una capucha negra, siendo visible únicamente los ojos

Dos ojos blancos como el papel más limpio, un blanco que al trio, incluida a la rubia, una Jounin de élite, que no podía evitar sentirse intimidada por la mirada de ese sujeto

 **¿?: Ninjas de Kumo, que interesante-** Dijo fijándose con detalle del aspecto de los shinobis- **Sí, el pueblo al que atacaron me habló de ellos y simplemente fui a por ellos ¿algún problema?** \- dijo seriamente el enmascarado

 **Karui:** Claro que hay un problema, esos renegados eran nuestros- dijo enfadada y con la espada desenfundada

El enmascarado no se inmutó por la actitud de la joven peli roja, en vez de eso, se puso en posición de combate de Taijutsu

 **¿?: No estoy interesado en pelear contra ninjas de Kumo, de hecho me interesaría hablar con el Raikage** \- dijo sorprendiendo al trío

 **Samui:** ¿Con qué fin?- dijo con desconfianza la rubia

 **¿?: Negocios-** Dijo con seriedad extrañando al trío

 **Omoi:** ¿Y si planea asesinar al Raikage? ¿O raptarlo para pedir un mensaje? ¿Y si quiere raptarnos a nosotros? ¿O nos ataca otro grupo de renegados a la vuelta a la aldea? ¿Y si están…?- pero no pudo terminar al recibir un castañazo de la peli roja en la cabeza

 **Karui:** ¡ CÁLLATE YA, TUS PARANOIAS SON CADA VEZ PEORES!- Dijo bastante alterada y con varias venas en su frente

 **Samui:** Vosotros dejad de pelear- dijo en posición tensa- no sabemos de lo que es capaz- dijo lista para reaccionar mientras sus compañeros se ponían en guardia

 **¿?: Como dije antes, solo quiero hacer negocios con el Raikage, pero si no es posible tendré que irme-** Dijo dándose la vuelta- **Siento quitaros el botín, no sabía que ya os habían llamado-** dijo retirándose del campo de batalla

 **Samui:** Espera- dijo deteniendo al enmascarado- si solamente se trata de eso, podemos escoltarte hasta el Kage- dijo sorprendiendo a sus compañeros- pero si intentas algo hostil, no vivirás otro día- dijo mientras el enmascarado asentía

Después de eso el grupo junto al enmascarado fueron de vuelta a Kumo. Por el paseo por las calles de la aldea muchos se preguntaban quién era ese sujeto mientras recibía algunas miradas lascivas de mujeres

Una vez en la torre, le preguntaron a la asistenta si podían entrar a ver al Raikage, la cual asintió

El enmascarado se sorprendió al verlo, era un sujeto enorme y con músculos enormes y una mirada seria e intimidante, pero este ni se inmutó cuando cruzaron miradas

El Raikage al verlo, sintió un escalofrío en su espalda, ese sujeto mostraba un gran aura incluso estando en calma

 **A:** La misión- dijo seriamente mirando a la rubia

 **Samui:** Al parecer este sujeto se adelantó a nosotros- dijo mientras señalaba con su mano al enmascarado

 **A:** ¿Puedo saber que necesitas en esta aldea?- preguntó seriamente mientras el enmascarado avanzaba hacia el Kage y todos se ponían alerta

En ese instante otra rubia con su pelo recogido en coleta hizo acto de presencia para informar sobre la aparición de Akatsuki, cuando el hombre que la salvó hace unos días y le estaba dando más preguntas que respuestas estaba frente al líder de su aldea

 **Yugito:** Eres tú- dijo llamando la atención de los presentes- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sorprendida

 **A:** ¿Le conoces?- dijo confundido por la reacción de la rubia

 **Yugito:** Este sujeto acabó con dos Akatsuki que me estaban persiguiendo- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras el enmascarado se mantenía tranquilo

 **¿?: Raikage-sama, he venido en persona para hacerle una propuesta-** dijo llamando nuevamente la atención del Raikage

 **A:** ¿Qué clase de negocios?- dijo intrigado el Kage

 **¿?: Le propongo una idea; hacer un torneo de fuerza donde chunnins y genins de todas las aldeas de las cinco naciones participen para poder ascender a Jounin-** Dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes, incluso Killer bee, el hermano menor del Raikage que estaba allí por casualidades, le impresionó la idea

 **A:** ¿Y con qué fin lo propones?- dijo totalmente desconfiado e intrigado

Entonces el enmascarado se quitó la capucha y la máscara que le cubría gran parte de la cara

Los presentes abrieron los ojos con enorme sorpresa, sobre todo el Raikage y su hermano al saber a quién tenían en frente

Los demás no sabían que decir, se supone que ese sujeto había muerto

 **A:** No es posible, me dijeron que habías muerto años- dijo sorprendido el hombre musculoso y de piel oscura

 **¿?:** Eso es algo difícil de contar, por ahora centrémonos en los negocios- dijo sonriendo por el efecto que había logrado en la habitación mientras se volvía a poner la máscara- Que decide ¿le interesa mi oferta?- dijo con una sonrisa, que aunque no la vieran, la podían sentir, y no auguraba cosas buenas, sin saber si era para ellos o para cualquier otro….

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, antes de irme dejare el resultado del Harem y decir que a los Guest solo le he visto el comentario gracias al móvil, si no serían menos los votos a mostrar a continuación**

 **Oficial**

 **Satsuki**

 **Hinata**

 **Sakura**

 **Shizune**

 **Tayuya**

 **Koma (ganadora por elección con 7 votos)**

 **Votos de mayor a menor**

 **Karin- 5**

 **Samui/ Kurotsuchi/ Konan- 4**

 **Temari- 3**

 **Fem. Itachi/Fu/Yugito- 2**

 **Ino/ Anko/ Mikoto/ Fem. Kurama / Ajisai- 1**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	4. Capítulo 4: El torneo de fuerza

**Hola a todos, he vuelto nuevamente con esta historia, pero cuando acabéis de leer es necesario que leáis el mensaje que voy a dejar**

 **Capítulo 4: El torneo de fuerza**

Kurotsuchi se encontraba sentada en una banca de un parque de su ciudad ya por la noche todavía pensando en la experiencia vivida en aquella misión

 **Kitsuchi:** Kurotsuchi- dijo el padre de la joven llamando la atención de la pelinegra

 **Kurotsuchi:** ¿Qué quieres papá?- dijo intentando sonar dura pero no engañaba a nadie

 **Kitsuchi:** Sigues afectada- dijo mientras la pelinegra le negaba la mirada- por mucho que nos dediquemos a nuestra carrera o por muchas misiones que hagamos, seguimos siendo humanos y seres vivos y es normal a veces sentir miedo- dijo llamando la atención de su hija- como aquel día- dijo el hombre con tristeza en su rostro

 **Kurotsuchi:** Papá…- dijo impresionada la pelinegra

 **Kitsuchi:** Sé que no te lo digo mucho pero… eres mi hija y siempre te voy a querer- dijo con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su orgullosa hija que encontró el consuelo que necesitaba- de todas formas, en el torneo de fuerza del Raikage podrás mostrarle a todos de lo que eres capaz- dijo haciendo sonreír a su hija

Al día siguiente, el grupo de Konoha compuesto por la Senju y su compañero, junto a los novatos y sus anteriores senseis y Mikoto, se dirigían, junto a Kushina y a su hijo, hacia la aldea de Kumo

A la Uzumaki no le hacía mucha gracia ir a ese lugar, recordando cuando el tercer Raikage intento secuestrarla por su Kekkei Genkai y le preocupaba que su hijo fuese víctima de esa gente, el cual tenía al capitán Yamato harto de sus chorradas, Sai los ignoraba con su sonrisa pasiva y Kakashi leía su querido Icha icha con tapones en sus oídos para no escuchar al rubio nuevamente hablar

Por su parte, las chicas estaban hasta los cojones de escuchar las chorradas del rubio, y más de una tenía ganas de hacerlo rodajas, sobre todo cierta Uchiha que tenía la tentación de hacerlo rodajas con su espada

Pero resulta que la que acabó explotando fue la peli rosa Haruno, que antes de que alguien pudiera reaccionar, le encajó un puñetazo que lo mando por los aires, para al cabo de unos minutos caer al suelo y acabar enterrado en la tierra

 **Sakura:** ¡CIERRA TU MALDITA BOCA, NOS TIENES A TODOS LA CABEZA LOCA!- Dijo con un aura oscura mientras seguía la marcha junto a sus compañeras

 **Shizune:** gracias Sakura- dijo su sensei con una sonrisa

 **Hinata:** Menos mal, pensaba que tendría que golpearlo- dijo la Hyuga con calma que puso a muchos los pelos de punta

 **Mikoto:** Vamos chicas antes de que se nos haga tarde- dijo con una sonrisa mientras los demás asentían

Cuando llegaron, el Raikage junto a sus guardaespaldas los estaban esperando en las puertas de la aldea después de haber recibido a un grupo de ninjas de Takigakure

 **A:** Bienvenidos a mi aldea, Hokage-dono- dijo con su típico tono serio

 **Tsunade:** El honor es mío por haber sido invitada a este evento Raikage-dono- dijo dándole un apretón de manos al hombre musculoso

 **A:** Mi asistenta Mabui os guiará hacia vuestro hotel, yo tengo que esperar a la Mizukage-dono antes de empezar la competición- aclaro el hombre fuerte mientras el grupo de Konoha avanzaba siguiendo a la pelinegra con delantera bastante desarrollada, lo que provocó miradas pervertidas de los hombres como Jiraya y Kakashi, y celos por parte de las chicas, incluso las Uchihas tuvieron algo de celos

Los de Konoha se sorprendieron del aspecto de la aldea, donde las casas estaban hechas dentro de las piedras y el entorno era pedregoso, a diferencia de Konoha cuyos alrededores estaba cubierto de árboles

Una hora después, los participantes estaban en el estadio donde los aldeanos y jounins podrían ver los combates

Los de Konoha estaban en unas gradas especiales donde Mikoto y Shizune estaban apartadas del resto de los de su aldea, observando a las chicas

 **A:** Escuchadme bien, en este torneo habrá diferentes luchas, los que pasen las primeras rondas y lleguen a las semifinales, serán ascendidos a Jounin o chunnin, según el rango actual, el que llegué a la final, se enfrentará a nuestro mejor guerrero, el que gane llevará a su aldea a la gloria y a la victoria- dijo mientras los espectadores aplaudían

 **Kushina:** ¡VAMOS SHOJI TU PUEDES!- Dijo la peli roja mientras su hijo la saludaba, mientras Mikoto y Shizune intentaban no reírse por lo dicho por la Uzumaki, pero le fue inevitable y empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, lo que puso furiosa a la peli roja, pero fue calmada por la Senju que también las miraba con molestia

Al igual que en los exámenes chunnin, una pantalla empezó a girar donde se mostrarían los nombres de los que iban a luchar

 **Darui:** Primer combate; Shoji Uzumaki de Konoha contra Yugito nii de Kumo- dijo mientras los contendientes bajaban a luchar al escenario

La pelea fue… como decirlo, no fue ni eso, la rubia solo estaba jugando con su adversario mientras intentaba no reírse del payaso que tenía como adversario

Los espectadores, tanto shinobis como civiles de diferentes aldeas les fue imposible aguantar la risa, mientras los de Konoha, menos Shizune, sus alumnas y Mikoto tenían el ceño fruncido y una mirada de decepción hacia Kushina, Jiraya y su hijo

Al final, la rubia noqueó al rubio, siendo ella la ganadora del primer asalto

 **Darui:** Bien, siguiente combate; Hinata Hyuga de Kumogakure contra Fuu de Taki- dijo mientras las dos Kunoichis bajaban al escenario para luchar

A diferencia de lo de antes, ambas Kunoichis dieron un excelente combate, donde su adversario de pelo verde tenía problemas contra el Suiton de la Oji perla y su estilo de Taijutsu

Los presentes miraban asombrados el combate, incluso los de Konoha mientras sus compañeras, maestra y la matriarca Uchiha tenían una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro

 **Hinata:** Eres bastante buena- dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro al igual que su rival

 **Fu:** Tú tampoco lo haces mal – dijo con una sonrisa en su cara

En las gradas de los de Kumo, el Raikage junto al enmascarado, (al cuál llamaremos Scorpion) Observaban la pelea entre las Kunoichis

 **A:** Tengo que admitir que esa Hyuga lo hace bastante bien contra la ex jinchuriki de Taki- dijo el Raikage con una mirada seria- la verdad, hiciste un buen trabajo- dijo mirando al enmascarado

 **Scorpion: Y eso solo es el principio Raikage-sama-** dijo el enmascarado con orgullo- **Fuu todavía no ha mostrado su auténtico poder, aunque espero que no lo haga** \- dijo con seriedad y algo preocupado

La peliverde se lanzó al ataque, esta vez con dos cuchillas curvas cargadas con chakra Futon a una velocidad sorprendente, incluso con el Byakugan la Hyuga tenía problemas para seguir a la peli verde, la cual le asestó una patada en la cabeza de la peli azul de ojos perla, seguido de unos cortes que la joven contrarrestó con unos Kunais cargados de chakra mientras ambas contrincantes se alejaban a una distancia segura para volver a lanzarse al ataque a gran velocidad, donde las armas de cada una chocaban provocando chispas mientras se lanzaban golpes que esquivaban o bloqueaban con elegancia

Los presentes miraban con asombro la batalla, incluso el enmascarado se sorprendió un poco ante el espectáculo que estaban dando las chicas, que duró al menos, media hora más, entre Ninjutsus y Taijutsu a un muy buen nivel, donde ambas finalizaron el combate con un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro de la contraria, quedando como un empate

 **Scorpion: Nada mal-** dijo el enmascarado con los brazos cruzados mientras el público aplaudía

En el campo de batalla, ambas Kunoichis se levantaban con esfuerzo y una sonrisa en su rostro

 **Fu:** Ha sido un gran combate- dijo la peli verde sonriente

 **Hinata:** Te equivocas- dijo mientras la peli verde arqueaba una ceja. Sé que te has estado conteniendo varias veces- dijo asombrando a la peli verde- no sé porque pero no me importa, has sido una buena rival- dijo sonriente

 **Fu:** Gracias- dijo mientras se despedía de forma educada de su adversaria y volví con su grupo, al igual que la Hyuga volvía al suyo

Los combates siguieron, donde los de Kumo y Konoha destacaban, seguidos de Iwa, Suna y Kiri

Ahora era el turno de Sakura de luchar, esta vez, contra una chica de pelo rojo y con gafas, esta chica se llamaba Karin Uzumaki, cosa que sorprendió a Kushina y a su hijo

 **Darui:** Empiecen- dijo mientras ambas Kunoichis se lanzaban al ataque

Sakura empezó lanzando puñetazos a gran velocidad que la peli roja con gafas esquivaba con algunas dificultades, hasta que un puñetazo acabó estrellándose en el suelo, el cual se volvió mantequilla, dejando a muchos sorprendidos por la fuerza de la joven

 **Scorpion:** **Valla, parece que Tsunade se buscó otra alumna-** dijo seriamente el enmascarado

 **Karin:** Sabía que eras alumna de Tsunade- dijo levemente sorprendida

 **Sakura:** Sólo en parte, la mayoría de lo que sé me lo enseñó Shizune-sensei- dijo son una sonrisa- ella es mucho mejor maestra que la Hokage- dijo con algo de repudio

 **Karin:** Ya veo- dijo mientras sonreía internamente- ¿continuamos?- dijo poniéndose en posición de combate

 **Sakura:** Cuando quieras- dijo con un kunai en su mano derecha en posición de lucha

Ambas jóvenes estuvieron analizándose mutuamente durante varios segundos, dando como resultado que ambas se lanzaran al unísono al ataque

De repente la peli roja saco una katana en una explosión de humo sorprendiendo a la peli rosa y a los de Konoha, sobre todo a Kushina al ver que esa joven era una experta en Kenjutsu y en el arte de los sellos

La peli rosa pudo bloquear con su Kunai un corte de esa Katana a tiempo para retirarse algunos metros hacia atrás aún sorprendida mientras la Uzumaki le sonreía

La peli rosa también sonrió y se lanzó a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo, donde ambas empezaron una muy buena demostración de Taijutsu y kenjutsu

Entonces la peli roja lanzó un ataque Doton hacia la peli rosa, el cual consistía en pilares de tierra que iban hacia la peli rosa, la cual tenía algunas dificultades para esquivarlos, momento que aprovechó la chica con gafas para atacar a la peli rosa, la cual utilizó a la misma para alejarse de los pilares, sin contar que otra peli roja la esperaba en el aire, para sorpresa de muchos, incluso las Uchihas se preguntaban cómo acabó ahí arriba, para posteriormente ver cómo le encajaba un puñetazo a la peli rosa dejándola noqueada, agarrándola antes de que se estrellara contra el suelo

 **Darui:** Ganadora: Karin Uzumaki- dijo mientras enfundaba la espada y muchos la vitoreaban- ahora señores aprovecharemos este momento para tomarnos un descanso- dijo mientras muchos de los espectadores salían para ir a comprar comido u otras cosas que hacer…

La Uzumaki le habría gustado conocer a esa chica peli roja, pero por desgracia desapareció antes de que pudiera localizarla

En las gradas donde se situaba el Raikage, El enmascarado observó cómo las chicas de Taki y de Kusa, peli roja y peli verde se acercaban al enmascarado

 **Scorpion: Buen trabajo chicas-** dijo con un tono alegre que no se veía por la máscara, sonrojando a las chicas

 **Fu/Karin:** Muchas gracias Scorpion-kun- dijeron abrazando al enmascarado mientras los hombres sentían algo de celos, mientras el sannin de los sapos escribía a gran velocidad antes de que Tsunade o las demás chicas lo matarán a golpes

Kakashi, aparte de estar celoso, observaba con curiosidad al enmascarado que estaba siendo abrazado, al igual que el grupo de Shizune, Mikoto y las chicas y los demás integrantes, de ahí a que el peli blanco no haya recibido un puñetazo de la Senju como mínimo

Veinte minutos después el descanso había terminado y los combates siguieron, Ino gano contra un ninja de Kiri, rock lee y Tenten ganaron a unos shinobis de Iwa, Shikamaru tuvo problemas con uno de Suna pero acabó ganando, al igual que Chouji contra Karui aunque no fue fácil

Y finalmente, para muchos de los espectadores, Satsuki Uchiha bajaría al estadio, siendo ella la finalista y la que lucharía contra el mejor guerrero de Kumo

 **A:** ¿Estás seguro de esto chico?- dijo mirando al enmascarado que se dirigía al campo

 **Scorpion: Llevo esperando esto mucho tiempo Raikage, debo hacerlo-** dijo para posteriormente bajar al escenario

 **Presentador:** Con ustedes presento, al guerrero más poderoso de Kumo, alguien que vino de la otra mitad del océano para ser shinobi, de un reino bastante lejano; Scorpion- dijo mientras todos aplaudían la entrada del guerrero el cuál miraba fijamente a su adversario

 **Satsuki:** Prepárate- dijo desenfundando su Katana mientras el enmascarado se ponía en guardia

El silencio inundó el estadio, todos esperaban que los contendientes se lanzaran a luchar

Bastó que la gota de sudor de un espectador cayera al suelo para dar inicio a la batalla, donde ambos corrieron hacia el contrario, chocando sus puños antes de empezar una impresionante demostración de Taijutsu a gran velocidad

Los golpes que se daban eran tan fuertes que incluso la tierra se agrietaba

Entonces la Uchiha se lanzó con la katana contra su rival que la esquivaba con aparentes dificultades, cuando entonces el enmascarado amarillo le lanza una especie de Kunai negro atado a una cadena, que la Uchiha, sorprendida, logró esquivar por los pelos mientras daba una voltereta hacia atrás para distanciarse de su rival

La Uchiha entonces empezó a sangrarle su mejilla derecha, sorprendiendo a sus compañeros de Konoha

 **Satsuki:** Eres bueno- dijo activando su sharingan con tres tomoes

 **Scorpion: Tu tampoco lo haces mal preciosa-** dijo en un tono sonriente- **creo que es hora de subir el nivel-** dijo desapareciendo en lo que parecía un shushin de fuego, para reaparecer a la derecha de la peli negra y encajarle un puñetazo que la hizo volar varios metros mientras escupía algo de sangre en la boca, para sorpresa de sus compañeros

La Uchiha se levantó nuevamente y a gran velocidad le encajó una patada lateral en el pecho que lo hizo rodar varios metros antes de reincorporarse y desaparecer nuevamente

La Uchiha pudo predecir esta vez de donde venía, por lo que dirigió un puñetazo hacia atrás que no alcanzó al enmascarado que lea agarró del brazo para intentar darle un puñetazo en la cabeza que la Uchiha esquivo mientras intentaba darle una patada a su contrincante que también la esquivo y volvió a sacar su Kunai encadenado, que la Uchiha esquivo y le devolvió después de darle con su espada, y el enmascarado tuvo que evitar junto a varias patadas y puñetazos de la peli negra

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos ante ese espectáculo de Taijutsu que ambos contendientes estaban dando

La Uchiha decidió usar nuevamente su espada, por lo que el enmascarado sacó las dos que llevaba a su espalda

Ambos contendientes se volvieron a poner en posición de batalla para al cabo de unos segundos volver a lanzarse al ataque. La batalla era sin duda espectacular. Kakashi, incluso tenía problemas para seguir los movimientos de ambos guerreros

 **Scorpion: Es justo como esperaba, sabía que te harías más fuerte-** dijo mientras esquivaba los cortes de la Uchiha que lo miraba extraño

 **Satsuki:** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntó extraña por lo dicho mientras ambos se volvían a separar

El enmascarado sonreía mientras miraba a su contrincante

 **Scorpion:** **Te propongo un trato-** Dijo mientras la Uchiha alzaba una ceja- **Si logras quitarme la máscara, me habrás ganado-** dijo sorprendiendo a los espectadores y extrañando a la Uchiha

 **Satsuki:** Me parece bien- dijo para aparecer en la cara del enmascarado, el cuál esquivó un puñetazo que le lanzó la Uchiha, mientras este le lanzó una patada que la joven esquivó por los pelos, obligándola a tomar distancia mientras realizaba sellos- _**Katon: Gyoka no jutsu-**_ dijo mientras de su boca salía una enorme ráfaga de fuego que el enmascarado esquivo saltando

A sus espaldas apareció la Uchiha dispuesta a cortarlo, de no ser porque el enmascarado era un clon y el original le dio una patada en toda la cara estrellándola contra el suelo y creando un cráter y una cortina de Humo

Cuando se disipó el humo, la joven Uchiha parecía estar inconsciente, lo que preocupo a sus compañeros, sin embargo había alguien que supo de qué se trataba

El enmascarado miraba desde la distancia donde estaba la Uchiha, para posteriormente saltar hacia atrás, antes de que recibiera un puñetazo que venía debajo de la tierra proveniente de la Uchiha, mientras la otra Uchiha desapareció en una cortina de humo, demostrando ser un clon

 **Hinata:** Eso es…- dijo asombrada

 **Neji:** La estrategia con la que fui derrotado- dijo son una sonrisa orgullosa molestando un poco a la Hokage y a su grupo

Ambos contendientes siguieron luchando con espadas varios minutos, entonces el enmascarado lanzó varias bolas de fuego a su rival, las cuales esta esquivó mientras cargaba una técnica Raiton que dejaría el Raikiri de Kakashi en vergüenza

 **Scorpion: Ya veo por donde vas-** dijo por lo bajo mientras la Uchiha creaba tres clones que se lanzaron contra el enmascarado amarillo, el cuál sonrío mientras tensaba sus músculos- **Futon: Ciclón expansivo-** Dijo creando una especie de explosión con aire que disipo los clones de la Uchiha y creaba una especie de circulo parecido al de los Hyugas cuando usaban su Junken al máximo, asombrando a los presentes ante lo que veían

Cuando el aire se disipó, la Uchiha apareció a unos centímetros del enmascarado con una esfera en la cual estaban sus dos elementos girando a gran velocidad

 **Satsuki:** Comete esto **¡BOMBA BETA!** (Pedazo de nombre, si lo sé no se me ocurría otra cosa)- dijo impactando la esfera en parte de la máscara del hombre de amarillo

Pero o que no predijo el enmascarado era que la esfera explotara provocando una llamarada monstruosa junto a una corriente eléctrica igual de monstruosa que le destrozó el lado derecho de la máscara y la capucha

Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver al enmascarado con la cabeza gacha mientras la máscara de se caía pedazos sorprendiendo a los espectadores, que pudieron ver un mechón de pelo rubio en la cabeza del enmascarado

 **Satsuki:** He ganado rubio, muestra tu rostro para poder acabar con esto- dijo a punto de enfundar su espada de no ser porque el rubio le indicaba negación con el dedo índice de su mano derecha

 **Scorpion:** Te equivocas, aún no has ganado- dijo con un tono sonriente mientras una especie de humo oscuro salía de su cuerpo de forma muy leve

 **Satsuki:** Te he roto la máscara, eso significa que he ganado- dijo bastante molesta

 **Scorpion:** Me has roto una máscara- dijo seriamente sin levantar el rostro- pero esa no era la máscara que tenías que romper- dijo extrañando a la Uchiha y a los espectadores- la verdadera máscara- dijo levantando levemente el rostro- **¡ES ESTA!-** Dijo con una voz infernal mostrando unos ojos rojos brillantes, piel oscura excepto en la cara que era roja y dientes afilados como navajas dejando de piedra a la Uchiha, a sus compañeras y a los espectadores

Antes de que alguien dijera nada, el antes enmascarado empezó a liberar una cantidad monstruosa de energía oscura y rojiza que casi manda a volar a los espectadores que se agarraban como podían a las barandillas, incluso el Raikage tenía problemas para mantenerse firme mientras el antes enmascarado empezaba a transformarse en una bestia negra enorme, de al menos cuatro metros, piel negra con toques rojos, dos cuernos curvos como los de un carnero en su cabeza ,orejas largas, brazos bastante largos, y tenía una cola acabada en una porra dentada en la punta

La Uchiha no se podía creer que esa extraña bestia que revivió a la Kazekage haya estado todo este tiempo delante de sus narices

Koma miraba con asombro y terror a la criatura que estaba frente a la Uchiha y sonriéndole macabramente

Por parte de Iwa, Kurotsuchi estaba meándose, literalmente, en sus bragas mientras los recuerdos volvían a su mente nuevamente

Onoki y su hijo tampoco estaban en buenas condiciones, esa cosa no solo intimidaba con su aspecto, sino que también con su extraña energía que fluía por su enorme y musculoso cuerpo

Los de Konoha estaban asombrados y nerviosos ante la aparición de la bestia, esa cosa era mucho más fuerte que el Kyubi, pese a ser mucho más pequeño en comparación

Lo de Kumo por su parte estaba asombrados, sabía que Scorpion les mostraría algo increíble, pero lo que estaban viendo era algo… legendario

 **Samui:** Entonces Scorpion y el monstruo que salvó la vida de la Kazekage…- dijo asombrada y aterrada

 **C:** Son la misma entidad- dijo en el mismo estado que la rubia

Entonces los ojos del monstruo brillaron, para posteriormente una cúpula de color rojizo apareciera en el estadio, asombrando a los presentes

 **Scorpion: Ahora nadie podrá interrumpirnos-** Dijo viendo a la Uchiha que apretaba los puños y tenía el rostro ensombrecido

 **Satsuki:** Slayer- dijo la Uchiha apretando los dientes de rabia

 **Scorpion:** **Valla, parece que sabes lo que soy, ¿me pregunto si sabrás más cosas?-** dijo sonriendo sádicamente

 **Satsuki: ¡AMATERATSU!-** Dijo mientras su ojo izquierdo sangraba y un fuego negro cubría el cuerpo del gigante que pareció no inmutarse ante este

 **Scorpion: Sabes, tu hermana hizo exactamente lo mismo-** dijo asombrando a la Uchiha tanto por el nombre como porque se sacudía el fuego sin problemas

 **Satsuki:** ¿De qué conoces a Itachi? ¿Y por qué matasteis a Naruto? ¡CONTESTA!- Dijo a punto de explotar de la ira mientras su madre, Shizune, sus compañeras y los demás miembros de Konoha intentaban romper la cúpula a la vez que escuchaban la conversación

 **Scorpion: ¿Por qué no vienes a averiguarlo?-** dijo con una sonrisa provocando a la ya furiosa Uchiha que no dudo en usar una técnica que estuvo perfeccionando en solitario; el Susano

La pelinegra fue cubierta por un chakra violeta claro mientras este adoptaba la figura de una guerrera armada con espada y arco

La Uchiha sin dudarlo lanzó varias flechas a la enorme bestia que las repelía con sus zarpas y su cola para posteriormente correr a cuatro patas a una velocidad sorprendente y encajarle un poderoso puñetazo a la figura femenina en el rostro lanzando por los aires a la Uchiha para posteriormente ser golpeada con la cola del monstruo destruyendo sus Susano y dejándola frente a su madre y sus compañeras

Antes de que pudiera levantarse, el monstruo la agarro para posteriormente alzarla hasta su cara

 **Satsuki:** **¡Tsukiyomi!-** dijo lanzándole el Genjutsu al monstruo, pero para su sorpresa y horror no le hizo efecto alguno

 **Scorpion: Lo siento, soy inmune-** dijo con una sonrisa para posteriormente tirarla al suelo y pisarle las piernas sin aplastárselas pero haciéndole imposible la huida- **¿Por qué te preocupa ese chico llamado Naruto? ¿Que era el para tí?-** dijo mirando seriamente a la Uchiha que no podía seguir luchando

 **Satsuki:** Naruto fue la persona que me salvo de mi misma, la que me apoyo y evitó que mi odio abandonara a mi familia e hiciera sufrir a mi madre- dijo con lágrimas- él era… la persona a la que amaba- dijo dejando a todos de piedra, incluyendo el monstruo que miró con seriedad y el ceño fruncido

 **Scorpion: ¿Cuánto lo amas?** -pregunto con seriedad

 **Satsuki:** Lo suficiente como para dar mi vida por él, lo suficiente para apoyarlo en todo lo que sea necesario, lo suficiente para darle una paliza si se volviera como yo y traerlo de vuelta como él me trajo a mí de vuelta- dijo con lágrimas dejando a todos sin palabras mientras el monstruo sonreía levemente

La bestia negra fue nuevamente cubierta por aquella energía oscura, pero esta vez, su cuerpo se empezó a encoger hasta adoptar una forma humanoide de 1,85 de altura con el traje que antes llevaba, pero esta vez sin la máscara, por lo que cuando se disipó la energía oscura que cubría su rostro pudieron ver a alguien que todos conocían muy bien

 **Tsunade:** No, no pude ser…- dijo la rubia Senju sin salir de la sorpresa ante lo que veía

 **Jiraya:** Es imposible- dijo el sannin de los sapos en el mismo estado que la Senju

 **Kakashi:** Debe ser una broma- dijo en el mismo estado que sus superiores

Frente a ellos se encontraba un joven de entre 16 y 17 años, rubio, con ojos azules, y lo que más llamaba la atención, tres franjas a cada lado de su cara

Las demás aldeas tampoco salían de su asombro, a excepción de los de Kumo que ya lo sabían

 **Shizune/Mikoto/Hinata/Sakura:** ¡NARUTO-KUN!-Dijeron impresionadas y con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Satsuki:** Na… ¿Naruto?- dijo todavía incrédula y con su sharingan activado deseando que esto no fuera un sueño, ya que ya le había pasado muchas veces

 **Naruto:** Es un placer verlas a todas nuevamente chicas- dijo son una sonrisa cálida y llena de ternura, la cual desapareció para mostrar un rostro serio hacia la Hokage y sus perros, más de uno sintió un escalofrío en sus adentros ante esos ojos, antes llenos de vida, fríos y con ansias asesinas

El rubio entonces rodeó a las chicas y a los novatos junto a sus senseis en una especie de cúpula de menor tamaño atrayéndolos hacia donde él estaba, dejando a la Hokage y a sus perros en el exterior

 **Naruto:** Pero mirad que sorpresa, parece que mi madre sigue viva, y además tengo un hermano menor, ¿quién lo diría? A propósito, ¿cómo están mis queridos padrinos? Llevamos tres años sin vernos, tenemos mucho que contarnos- dijo el rubio sarcástico

 **Jiraya:** Esto no es posible- dijo el pervertido sin creerse lo que estaba viendo, mientras muchos pensaban que esto solo era un mal sueño

 **Tsunade:** Tú… se supone que habías muerto hace tres años- dijo sin salir de su asombro

 **Naruto:** ¿Crees que no sabía de vuestros planes hacia mí? ¿Creíais que no sabía que si sobrevivía o volvía me desterraríais y me sellaríais el chakra cabronazos?- dijo sorprendiendo a la Hokage y a sus subordinados al igual que a los novatos, mientras las chicas miraban a la Hokage y a sus perros con odio e ira- pero no os preocupéis, porque esto solo acaba de empezar- dijo con una sonrisa macabra que no aseguraba nada bueno para Konohagakure no Sato

 **Continuará**

 **Bueno antes de despedirme quiero dejar una cosa clara; estoy cabreado, muy cabreado**

 **¿por qué estoy cabreado? pues resulta que en Youtube un gracioso ha decidido subir mi historia AWAKEN EL DESPERTAR sin mi permiso y encima mal narrada y con un titulo que no es el mío, por suerte gracias a un amigo mío encontré al sinvergüenza y le denuncie los vídeos. Su nombre es Naruto and Hinata teorías, y tiene otras historias subidas a su cuenta. a mí no me importa que subáis mis historias siempre y cuando me aviséis o me pidáis permiso en los comentarios y que pongáis un link hacia mi página de ficts**

 **Otra cosa, mañana empiezo las clases, por lo que no podré estar demasiado activo como a mí me gustaría**

 **En cuanto al Harem, he decidido hacerlo un poco más grande ya que será necesario para continuar la historia**

 **Oficial**

 **Satsuki, Sakura, Hinata, Shizune, Tayuya, Koma, Itachi, Samui, Kurotsuchi, kurama(por decisión mía) Konan y Temari, está última por decisión mía también**

 **El harem se cerrará con tres chicas más, de vosotros dependerá quien gane, siendo un total de 14 chicas**

 **Y eso es todo, hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


	5. Capítulo 5: El regreso de Naruto

**HOLA A TODOS aquí estoy nuevamente con esta historia, y siento mucho la tardanza pero estoy con un maratón de exámenes enorme, por lo que la inspiración no llega como uno quiere. bueno sin más que decir, os dejo leer**

 **Capítulo 5: El regreso de Naruto**

El rubio miraba seriamente a la Hokage y a sus esbirros mientras muchos de los presentes no salían del asombro de que el Uzumaki siguiera vivo

Entonces antes de que alguien dijera nada una especie de espiral oscura apareció detrás del rubio, sorprendiendo a los presentes, pero sorprendiéndolos aún más al ver salir de este a dos personas en concreto que no tardaron en reconocer

Una de ellas, era una peli roja de ojos marrones que en su tiempo dio problemas a los Gennin de Konoha dirigidos por Shikamaru en la misión de rescate de la Uchiha; esta chica era Tayuya, ex miembro del equipo de los cuatro del sonido de Orochimaru

La otra, era una chica de pelo oscuro con ojos igual de oscuros y un cuerpo de infarto, al igual que su compañera. Esta chica era la perpetuadora de la masacre del clan Uchiha, Uchiha Itachi

La Uchiha menor, al verla, activo su sharingan dispuesta a atacarla, pero entonces el rubio le muestra una carpeta, llamando la curiosidad de la joven

 **Naruto:** Lee esto primero- dijo con seriedad mientras la joven cogía la carpeta y leía el contenido

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvió a activar su sharingan mientras lágrimas de furia salían de su rostro, pero esta vez, esos ojos iban dirigidos a la Hokage y a los perros de Konoha

El rubio al ver la confusión de los presentes, les pasó la carpeta a los novatos, a Shizune y a Mikoto, aunque esta última ya sabía de qué iba todo

Los que leyeron los informes se sorprendieron y miraron a la hija mayor de Mikoto con los ojos con gran sorpresa

 **Naruto:** En este informe está detallado el plan de exterminio de los Uchihas cuando estos últimos quisieron dar un golpe de estado provocado por la misma aldea que los extermino- dijo sorprendiendo a la hokage y a sus perros

Entonces el rubio alzó la mano hacia el cielo, donde apareció una extraña pantalla que mostraba la aldea que tanto sufrimiento le había causado a la vez que varias esferas traían a Iruka, Ebisu y sus alumnos, a Hanabi, a Hana Inuzuka y a Anko junto con Teuchi y su hija Ayame junto a su restaurante

 **Kiba:** ¡ ¿CÓMO HAS HECHO ESO?!- Dijo con los ojos fuera de órbita al igual que sus compañeros

El rubio ignoro el comentario y dirigió su vista hacia la Uchiha de menor edad con una mirada seria y fría, cosa que la intimido un poco

 **Naruto:** Satsuki- dijo el rubio señalando a la pantalla- lo que va a pasar a continuación, será algo horroroso y que muchos querrán olvidar pero no podrán- dijo poniendo a los presentes nerviosos- yo seré el que inicie lo que ocurrirá a continuación, el que se ensuciará las manos, el que creará el caos y un mundo lleno de dolor y agonía, pero todo eso dependerá de ti- dijo con los ojos rojos

Los presentes se quedaron sin palabras ante lo que decía el rubio

 **Naruto:** Tu decidirás los que ellos harán- dijo mientras la pantalla se giraba y mostraba una de las escenas más aterradoras y perturbadoras que los presentes hallan visto en su vida

La pantalla mostraba a un ejército, pero no un ejército normal… era un ejército de monstruos…. Monstruos que solo aparecen en la peores pesadillas y que provocaban traumas al que los viera, algunos parecían zombies cuyos cuerpos podridos y deformes provocarían un trauma al que los viera (imaginaros a todas la criaturas de Resident Evil, Dead Space y Doom juntas, excepto los perros, no me gustan los perros (malas experiencias personales) y otros parecían horribles mutaciones que ni siquiera a la madre naturaleza le habría dado por sacar por equivocación

Los espectadores estaban horrorizados ante la visión de esas criaturas, pero lo que más les aterro fue ver la figura de un zorro de nueve colas gigante detrás de todos esos monstruos sonriendo mientras sus ojos rojos brillaban

 **Kushina:** Ese es….- dijo la peli roja muy asustada

 **Kakashi:** El Kyubi…- dijo en el mismo estado que la mujer de su difunto sensei

El rubio volvió a mirar a la impresionada Uchiha que parecía estar a punto de mearse en la braguitas al igual que muchos de los presentes, mientras que otros se habían desmayado ante la atroz visión

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué decides Satsuki?- dijo llamando la atención del rubio mientras la Uchiha miraba a sus compañeras y a su madre

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que la Uchiha dejo de temblar y alzó su cabeza mostrando un rostro lleno de seriedad, ira y odio

 **Naruto:** Vieja- dijo llamando la atención de la Hokage- tú y esos cerdos del consejo civil y shinobi habéis empeorado las cosas desde que el tercero murió, Konoha es una aberración que tu abuelo Hashirama Senju hizo por error y nunca tuvo que haber existido- dijo alzando el pulgar de forma lateral- es hora de que esa monstruosidad vuelva al infierno al que le pertenece- dijo aterrando a los de Konoha

 **Tsunade:** ¡NO TE ATREVAS A HACERLO NARUTO!- Dijo alterada golpeando la cúpula mientras el rubio sonreía con toda la maldad posible

 **Satsuki:** ¡HAZLO NARUTO!¡DESTRUYE KONOHA!- Grito con furia, odio y lágrimas la Uchiha dejando sin palabras a los presentes que la veían

 **Naruto:** Como desees- dijo bajando el pulgar haciendo sonreír a la zorra de nueve colas

 **Kurama:** **¡HORA DE MATAR NIÑOS!-** Dijo mientras la horda de monstruos se lanzaba contra Konohagakure no Sato cogiendo por sorpresa a los habitantes de la aldea, que estaban aterrados al ver al Kyubi dirigiendo un ataque con monstruos extremadamente aterradores y peligrosos

Los shinobis que estaban en la aldea intentaron defenderse pero fue en vano, los monstruos los superaban en número, fuerza bruta, habilidad de combate y eran inmunes a los jutsus y genjutsus

Konoha se convirtió en un infierno, las calles rápidamente se bañaron en sangre tanto de shinobi como de civiles inocentes, mientras gritos de dolor, terror y agonía eran lo único que se podía escuchar en aquel infierno

Tsunade y sus subordinados veían con horror, impotencia y desesperación como su aldea era masacrada incapaces de hacer nada para salvarla

El rubio miraba con seriedad la escena mientras la Uchiha menor sonreía al ver aquel asqueroso lugar arder en llamas, y más cuando vio a los consejeros ser atados a unos postes y torturados por las criaturas y por Kurama que adoptó su forma humana y empezó a castigar cruelmente a todos y cada uno de los sujetos que habían atacado al rubio en su infancia

 **Kurama:** Esto es por Naruto-kun – dijo quemando las espaldas de sus víctimas que gritaban de dolor mientras algunos pedían clemencia

Entonces varios monstruos agarraron a los niños de la aldea y los llevaron a lo alto de la torre Hokage donde Kurama azotaba a los desgraciados que maltrataron a Naruto en su infancia

La bijuu, a través de la pantalla miró a Naruto, que a su vez miró a Satsuki que tenía los ojos abiertos sabiendo lo que harían

 **Kushina:** ¡NO LO HAGAS, ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER CON LO QUE TE HICIMOS!- Dijo desesperada y con lágrimas la peli roja

 **Mikoto:** ¡Naruto-kun no lo hagas!- pidió la Matriarca piedad al rubio que la miró seriamente

 **Naruto:** Como dije antes Mikoto-san, no seré yo quien tome esa decisión- dijo mirando a su hija menor

La Uchiha no sabía qué hacer, ella odiaba con Konoha con todo su ser, pero cuando vio a los niños, pensó en los traumas que tuvo cuando mataron a su clan, y esos niños estaban viviendo lo mismo que ella vivió en su infancia

 **Satsuki:** Si viven, vivirán con el mismo dolor que yo viví e intentaran seguir los mismos errores que yo cometí- dijo seriamente la Uchiha asustando a los presentes- pero…- dijo mientras el rubio alzaba una ceja- ellos no tienen la culpa de todo esto….- dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos- quiero que vivan, si es necesario, los guiaremos por el buen camino pero por favor, déjales vivir- dijo temblando dándose cuenta de que ella había hecho algo peor que lo que hizo su hermana, quitarle no solo a uno, sino a varios niños a las personas que consideraban su familia

El rubio le hizo una seña a la bijuu de negación, por lo que ella les dijo a los monstruos que noquearan a los niños y los llevasen a un lugar seguro

 **Naruto:** No os preocupéis, les borraremos los recuerdos- dijo seriamente el rubio aliviando a los presentes mientras miraba seriamente a la Hokage derrotada por haberlo perdido todo

Pero entonces, el hermano menor del rubio, explotó de ira y cargo un Odama rasengan contra la cúpula, teniendo como resultado que este volará hacia atrás

 **Kushina:** ¡SHOJI-KUN!- Dijo muy asustada su madre, pero su susto se volvió preocupación cuando vio a su hijo levantarse y mostrar una mirada llena de odio hacia su hermano de sangre

 **Shoji:** ¡ MALDITO!- Dijo lleno de rabia- ¡ ¿PORQUÉ LO HAS HECHO?! ¡ ¿ACASO NO ERAN TUS COMPAÑEROS?!- Dijo cegado por la ira sin medir sus palabras

Grave error

El rubio mayor empezó a liberar una inmensa cantidad de poder dejando a los de Konoha con dificultad para respirar mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos sin pupilas

 **Naruto:** Mis compañeros… **¡ ¿MIS COMPAÑEROS DICES?!** \- Dijo mientras su voz cambiaba a la de su forma bestial- **¡Esos compañeros como tú los llamas me daban palizas pensando que era la reencarnación del zorro, mientras me preguntaba todos los días que había pasado con mis padres, en la academia me chantajeaban o me sacaban de las clases solamente por estar allí porque sería demasiado peligroso que el "Zorro" supiera artes ninjas!-** dijo mientras disminuía su poder- los únicos que me aceptaron tal y como soy fueron el Sandaime que en paz descanse, Iruka-sensei y todas las personas que están a mi lado- dijo señalando a los de su generación, a Mikoto a Shizune y a los que había salvado del exterminio- ¡Ellos eran los únicos que me veían como una persona, los únicos que no me discriminaron, los únicos que me aceptaron, los únicos que no atentaron contra mi existencia!- dijo muy cabreado dejando en silencio a su hermano menor

Entonces el rubio dirigió su vista hacia la Hokage y a los otros que la acompañaban

 **Naruto:** Tsunade, tú y tu aldea me habéis tratado como un monstruo… y tenéis razón, soy un monstruo- dijo dejando sin palabras a los muy asustados presentes- un monstruo que habéis creado gracias a vuestro odio, ignorancia y negligencia, algo que pensasteis que no volvería de nuevo hace tres años… pero este monstruo ha vuelto y ha destruido lo que más amáis, de la misma forma que intentasteis destruir a las personas que más quiero- dijo mirando a las chicas con una sonrisa sonrojándolas mientras Hinata soltaba algunas lágrimas de felicidad al saber que el rubio la quería- sé el infierno que les has hecho pasar- dijo mientras chasqueaba los dedos y los shinobis que parecían muertos, estaban vivos pero inconscientes, sorprendiendo a los presentes

 **Tsunade:** ¡ ¿Un Genjutsu?! ¡ ¿Cuándo lo habías hecho?!- dijo incrédula al igual que el resto de espectadores

 **Naruto:** A diferencia de vosotros, yo tengo algo de honor- dijo con seriedad- además, no soy el único que quiere mataros a todos- dijo girando su mirada a las chicas para nuevamente mirar a la Hokage mientras el portal negro se abría nuevamente- escuchadme todos, los que quieran venir conmigo que sigan a Itachi-chan y a Tayuya-chan a través del agujero, los que no, que salgan de la cúpula, no habrá peligro- dijo mientras todos se miraban entre ellos

Satsuki, Mikoto, Shizune, Sakura y Hinata no dudaron en unirse a la Uchiha renegada, seguidos por toda la generación del rubio Uzumaki y sus senseis, para asombro de la Hokage y sus esbirros

 **Naruto:** Konoha….- dijo mirando con ira a los ninjas de aquella aldea- Yo Naruto Uzumaki, Líder oficial del clan Uzumaki y de los Slayers, os declaró la guerra- dijo dejando en shock a los presentes- y tu Kushina junto a tu hijo estáis desterrados del clan- dijo rematando a la peli roja mientras los novatos y sus senseis entraban en el portal, guiados por Itachi y Tayuya

El rubio dirigió su vista hacia la Kazekage de Suna, la cual se sonrojó un poco, para luego sorprenderse, cuando una especie de cajita negra apareció en su mano, de la cual salió un mensaje en la tapa que decía " _Ábrela por la noche en tu casa_ "

La peli roja y su hermana, que también vieron la carta, no entendieron bien el mensaje, pero harían lo pedido mientras veían al rubio desaparecer

Los de Konoha tenían muchos pensamientos en su cabeza

Resulta que el chico no era el bijuu que atacó la aldea hace más de 15 años, lo que significaba que eran unos idiotas y que por su falta de luces, estos le hicieron un infierno la vida de un inocente y a una buena persona y a varias generaciones de shinobis

Kushina estaba destrozada, no solo fue expulsada de su clan, había perdido a su hijo mayor por culpa de unas suposiciones estúpidas y por confiar en las palabras de unos ignorantes

Kakashi se arrepentía enormemente, por haber tratado al hijo de su difunto maestro como a un monstruo y de una forma horrible que no se merecía

Tsunade, derrotada mentalmente y consciente de lo que vendría encima, al igual que Jiraya, decidió llevarse a su escuadrón de vuelta a la aldea, esperando el destino que les esperaba, aunque esperaba que pudiera hablar con el rubio y este perdonara a la aldea, aunque dudaba mucho de que eso pasara

Los de Kumo miraban con pena a la Hokage y a sus siervos, ahora tenían a un enemigo el cuál seguramente no podrían vencer ni con la ayuda de los otros bijuus restantes

Entre los de Kumo, la rubia de nombre Samui y la Ex-jinchuriki Yugito nii observaron como el rubio se fue con sus amigos

Si gente, tanto Yugito como Killer bee dejaron de ser jinchurikis cuando el rubio Slayer decidió que era lo más seguro para ellos al saber que Akatsuki los estaba cazando, al igual que Fu

Las dos rubias miraban, sin proponérselo, con un pequeño sonrojo de una nueva forma al rubio, mientras algo dentro de ellas empezaba a crecer, al igual que con la asistenta del Raikage

Por su parte, el rubio había llevado a sus invitados a una sección especial del inframundo para evitar que alguien se clavara un kunai en la cabeza ante las visiones del lugar, cosa que no fue muy efectiva, y menos cuando los recibió una especie de milpiés humano hecho de varios cuerpos, donde se podían ver sus tripas y sus huesos junto al músculo, acompañado de otras criaturas igual de aterradoras que el

Luego de calmar a sus compañeros y amigos, les explico todo lo que vivió con su tío Jiroku y la forma en la que conoció y convenció a Tayuya y a Itachi para que se fueran con él y como fueron demonizadas para poder sobrevivir y de paso curar el cáncer de la Uchiha

 **Tenten:** Increíble…- dijo impresionada la castaña

 **Ino:** Es impresionante que ahora ustedes seáis demonios- dijo impresionada la peli roja

 **Naruto:** Si, es difícil de creer la verdad- dijo rascándose la nuca con algo de nerviosismo

Entonces Mikoto y Shizune se lanzaron a por el rubio y abrazarlo entre las dos con lágrimas en sus ojos

 **Mikoto:** ¡ BAKA! ¡NO VUELVAS A PEGARNOS ESOS SUSTOS NUNCA MÁS!- Dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos la Uchiha mayor mientras aplastaba al rubio entre sus pechos

 **Shizune:** ¡ AL MENOS PODÍAS HABERNOS ENVIADOS UN MENSAJE SECRETO O ALGO MALDITO IDIOTA!- dijo golpeándole el pecho mientras también lo aplastaba con sus tetas

Las chicas, sobre todo Tayuya y Itachi, (Incluso Hanabi) miraban con enormes celos al ver la atención que recibía el rubio mientras los tíos se tapaban la cara para evitar mostrar una hemorragia nasal y no sonreír como pervertidos mientras mantenían las distancias para no acabar salir volando por los aires

 **Naruto:** Lo siento, lo siento, no volverá a ocurrir- dijo sonriendo un poco nervioso mientras se separaba lentamente de las mujeres

Entonces pudo notar a un trío de jóvenes las cuales tenían el rostro tapado por sus flequillos y sin decir ninguna palabra

El rubio, algo asustado, decidió acercarse lentamente mientras los otros le deseaban suerte contra las Akuma no shisha

 **Naruto:** Chicas, yo…- dijo para posteriormente ser abrazado por una llorosa Hinata y una igual de llorosa Sakura

 **Hinata:** ¡ NO VUELVAS A ALEJARTE DE MI NUNCA MÁS!- Dijo la oji perla sin tartamudear ni una sola vez para sorpresa del rubio

 **Sakura:** ¡ NO SABES LO MUCHO QUE TE HEMOS ECHADO DE MENOS GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!- Dijo llorando al igual que su amiga Hyuga

El rubio las abrazo logrando calmarlas nuevamente, ahora eran Mikoto y Shizune las que sentían algo de celos al ver esa escena y los hombres envidiaban la suerte del rubio

El rubio se separó suavemente de las dos chicas, para mirar con algo de temor a la menor de las Uchihas, la cual tenía su cara tapada por su flequillo

El Uzumaki trago saliva y se acercó para hablar con la Uchiha la cual no se movía del sitio

 **Naruto:** Satsuki…. Yo- pero no pudo terminar su oración cuando recibió un puñetazo de la Uchiha en el estómago seguido de una cachetada en la cara que casi se la arranca

 **Satsuki:** ¡IMBÉCIL DESGRACIADO IDIOTA MAMARRACHO CABRÓN DE MIERDA!- Dijo la Uchiha golpeando al rubio con ira para posteriormente abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas- ¡ NO VUELVAS A ALEJARTE DE MI NUNCA MÁS! ¡¿ME OYES?! ¡NUNCA MÁS! - Dijo llorando en el hombro del rubio el cuál la abrazo con fuerza pero sin lastimarla

 **Naruto:** Lo prometo Satsuki-chan- dijo dejando que la Uchiha se desahogara mientras los demás miraban la escena con una tierna sonrisa, eso sí, con algo de celos por parte de la Uchiha Itachi y Tayuya, junto a las ex –jinchurikis y la peli roja Uzumaki que entraron en la dimensión

 **Karin:** Ejem- dijo aclarando su garganta llamando la atención de los presentes

 **Naruto:** Oh cierto, se me olvidaba, chicos, ellas son fu la ex-jinchuriki de Chomei, conocido como el Nanabi- dijo mientras la peliverde asentía- Yugito, ex–jinchuriki de Matatabi, conocida mejor como el nibi- dijo mientras la rubia asentía para sorpresa de los presentes- y por último, mi familiar más próximo, Uzumaki Karin- dijo mientras la peli roja saludaba mientras los presentes la miraban sorprendidos de que fuese familia de Naruto

 **Mikoto:** Encantado de conocerlas a todas- dijo haciendo una reverencia

 **Karin:** No tiene que inclinarse hacia nosotras Mikoto-san, Naruto-kun nos dijo que usted fue como una madre y le agradecemos mucho que lo cuidara tan bien- dijo la peli roja con una sonrisa- además- dijo abrazando al rubio-y ahora que las personas importantes de mi Naruto-kun están a salvo, podremos ir iniciando nuestra boda- dijo muy acaramelada al brazo del rubio

 **Todos:** ¡ ¿NAAAAAAAAAAAANIIIIIIIIIIIIIII?!- Dijeron con las quijadas pegadas al suelo

 **Satsuki:** ¿Cómo que una boda con Naruto-kun?- dijo con una vena en su cabeza al igual que las demás chicas

 **Karin:** Lo que has oído niña gótica, Naruto-kun y yo nos casaremos y seremos muy felices- dijo con un tono de superioridad mientras Satsuki se cabreaba más al ser llamada niña gótica

 **Hinata:** ¡ DE ESO NADA!- Dijo con varias venas hinchadas en su cara asustando a su hermana y primo- ¡ SI ALGUIEN SE VA A CASAR CON NARUTO-KUN SERÉ YO!- Dijo en un estallido de celos

 **Itachi:** ¡ ESO NO TE LO CREES NI TÚ MALDITA CIEGA! ¡ NARUTO-KUN SE CASARÁ CONMIGO!- Dijo la Uchiha mayor abrazando el brazo izquierdo del rubio

 **Satsuki:** ¡ APÁRTATE HERMANA! ¡ NARUTO-KUN ES MÍO!- Dijo con su sharingan activado mientras las dos hermanas se lanzaban miradas de muerte la una a la otra

 **Sakura:** Chicas, chicas cálmense, yo tengo una mejor idea- dijo llamando la atención de las presentes- vosotras discutís- dijo abrazando el pecho del rubio- y yo me quedo con Naruto-kun ¿Qué os parece?- dijo con una sonrisa tranquila mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho del sonrojado rubio

 **Todas:** ¡ Y UNA MIERDA!- Dijeron para que todas las chicas menos Mikoto, Ino, Tenten, Hana y Hanabi empezasen una batalla campal por el rubio Uzumaki

El cuál se encontraba al lado de sus amigos viendo la pelea

 **Naruto:** Pobre el que acabe en medio- dijo mientras todos asentían para posteriormente sorprenderse de que el rubio estuviese a su lado

 **Kiba:** ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí?!- dijo sin salir de su asombro el Inuzuka

 **Naruto:** Me reemplace con un tronco- dijo para asombro de los presentes que no supieron cuando lo había hecho

 **¿?:** Parece que hay una gran fiesta sin mí- dijo un gran Slayer acompañado de la bijuu más fuerte, el cual el rubio no tardó mucho en reconocer

 **Naruto:** ¡ Tío Jiroku! ¡ ¿Qué haces fuera de cama?!- dijo muy preocupado el rubio llamando la atención de los presentes, en especial de Satsuki y su madre

 **Jiroku:** ¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedo ir a ver a tus prometidas?- dijo sonrojando furiosamente a las chicas y al rubio, cosa que le causo gracia al diablo que posteriormente empezó a toser con fuerza

 **Naruto/Kurama:** ¡TÍO JIROKU!- Dijeron los dos muy preocupados por el anciano

 **Jiroku:** Estoy bien chicos, estoy bien- dijo recuperándose y mirar a la Uchiha menor- me gustaría poder hablar con esa señorita de allí si no es molestia- dijo mirando a Satsuki la cuál con bastante sorpresa se acercó al gigantesco diablo

 **Satsuki:** ¿En qué puedo ayudarle Jiroku-san?- dijo con bastante respeto

 **Jiroku:** Por favor nada de san o sama solo Jiroku- dijo con una sonrisa- he venido para disculparme contigo por lo que pasó en el valle del fin, no quería hacerte pasar por eso pero era necesario para que Naruto tuviera un futuro mejor que en ese asqueroso lugar- dijo con calma y sin querer decir el nombre de esa aldea que hizo sufrir al chico que consideraba un nieto

 **Satsuki:** No, yo debo agradecerle, si usted no hubiese rescatado a Naruto-kun, no se… que le habrían hecho esos desgraciados…- dijo apretando los puños con bastante ira y lágrimas, mientras su madre y su hermana la iban a calmar

 **Jiroku:** Valla, agradezco tu sinceridad- dijo el anciano mirando a todos los presentes- supongo que ellos vendrán a quedarse a vivir en Uzugakure ¿cierto?- dijo mirando al rubio

 **Naruto:** Por supuesto abuelo, cada uno de ellos será el representante de sus respectivos clanes- dijo son una gran sonrisa el rubio

 **Jiroku:** ¿Y has pensado en "eso"?- dijo mientras el rubio se sonrojaba, al igual que la bijuu- tranquilo, lo mejor es que los explique a las chicas- dijo mientras el anciano caminaba mientras observaba a la gente que trajo el Uzumaki- Seguidme, me gustaría hablar algo con todos ustedes- dijo mientras todos le seguían hasta la sala donde el diablo anciano se hospedaba

En Suna, la peli roja junto a su hermana, decidieron abrir la caja que les dio el rubio antes de irse por ese extraño portal por el que se fueron los amigos de este

Al abrirlo, encontraron una pequeña esfera oscura que empezó a flotar en el aire, para posteriormente mostrar una carta escrita por el Uzumaki

 **Naruto:** _Hola Koma-chan, Temari-chan_ , _me habría gustado llevaros conmigo a mi dimensión, pero sé que tu situación como Kazekage te impedía marcharte de tu aldea, por eso, me gustaría que tu país y tu aldea fuesen aliados de Uzugakure no sato, la cual se encuentra en estado de recuperación, cálculo que en tres meses estará todo listo, me sería un gran honor que visitarais mi aldea una vez reconstruida y poder hablar de todo lo que nos ha pasado estos años_

 _Atentamente: Naruto Uzumaki_

Después de eso, la carta se quemó sin dejar rastro

Las dos hermanas se miraron seriamente, para posteriormente chillar como colegiadas y abrazarse la una a la otra, despertando a su hermano el cuál preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba

 **Temari:** Pero… ¿Qué haremos con Konoha?- preguntó la rubia deteniendo la felicidad de ambas

 **Koma:** Digamos, que no necesitan saberlo….- dijo con una sonrisa algo maliciosa

 **Kankuro:** ¿Pero y si llegan a enterarse? Nos acosarían de traidores- dijo el hermano mayor una vez que ya fue informado de lo que pasaba

 **Koma:** Más traidores son ellos por haber traicionado a Naruto-kun- dijo con un leve sonrojo- además, ya no necesitamos a esos cretinos ni a esa porquería de Hokage- dijo seriamente la peli roja

 **Kankuro:** ¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- dijo muy sorprendido mientras la peli roja asiente

 **Koma:** Así es Kankuro, la alianza entre Konoha y Suna termina hoy- dijo con firmeza y frialdad la peli roja dejando muy en claro sus intenciones

En la dimensión de los demonios, el anciano ya había contado lo que los recién llegados necesitaban saber para poder permanecer intactos en este lugar, lo que los dejó a todos bastante sorprendidos

 **Naruto:** Entonces… ¿aceptáis la oferta?- dijo mirando a sus amigos

Las chicas no dudaron en abrazarlo, señal inequívoca de que aceptaban

 **Asuma:** Bueno, ya que somos ahora enemigos de Konoha no tenemos otra opción mejor- dijo fumando el hijo del Sandaime- además este mundo parece muy interesante- dijo mientras los demás Jounin se ponían de acuerdo

Los novatos que quedaban tampoco se quedaron atrás, era mejor ser un demonio que a volver a esa aldea llena de odio e ignorancia

 **Jiroku:** Esta decidido entonces- dijo con una sonrisa el anciano- venid conmigo para poder realizar el ritual- dijo mientras todos seguían al diablo anciano, incluido Naruto y las chicas demonizadas para ver el proceso y ayudar al anciano en lo que haga falta, ya que los años habían afectado a sus cualidades y necesitaba ayuda, aunque este lo negara abiertamente

Han pasado dos meses desde que Naruto hizo su aparición nuevamente en el mundo shinobi y se llevó a sus amigos a su dimensión, donde ocurrieron bastantes acontecimientos

Akatsuki se volvió más activo dispuestos a cazar de una vez por todas a los jinchurikis y saber del paradero de la Uchiha y acabar con los traidores

Suna se hizo alidada de Uzu sin que Konoha supiera nada, al igual que las demás naciones Aunque en el caso de Iwa no fue tan fácil, sobre todo porque el Uzumaki sabía que Iwa fue uno de los principales responsables de que su país acabase en ruinas, pero al final acepto al ver la sinceridad con la que se disculpaba el Tsuchikage

Konoha, por su parte, iba de mal en peor, los civiles y muchos ninjas pedían la cabeza del Uzumaki por haberles arrebatado a sus hijos, y en las reuniones los civiles no paraban de discutir idioteces mientras los líderes de clanes estaban hartos de tantas estupideces

Al final, la que más se hartó fue Tsunade que simplemente dejó el puesto de Hokage, la cual se retiró junto a Jiraya a vivir bastante lejos de la aldea, siendo ocupado nada más ni menos por Danzo Shimura, contento de que por fin era el hokage que esta aldea se merecía y poder vengarse del demonio y la bijuu por haberlo introducirlo en un Genjutsu y humillarlo de la peor forma posible

Pero lo peor era enterarse dos meses después de la partida de la Senju y sus compañeros, que la alianza que tenían con Suna se había cancelado de forma permanente, al igual que con países como Nami, el de los demonios… etc. Y por si encima eso no fuera poco, las otras grandes naciones shinobis les avisaron que si veían a un Shinobi o incluso un civil de Konoha cerca de sus países, sería declarado un acto de guerra y todas las naciones atacarían a Konoha

Si, el viejo tuerto vendado lo tiene bastante jodido, sobre todo por tener a los civiles soltando gilipolleces sin parar y a los líderes de clanes aburridos de tantas gilipolleces

Y lo peor es que la aldea se quedó sin su futuro; los niños, ya que el Uzumaki se los había llevado a todos a saber a dónde, lo que significaba que la aldea ya no tendrá soldados de refuerzo en caso de que haya bajas, lo que significaba que no estaban listos para la guerra si el Uzumaki los volvía a atacar

Si, Konoha se estaba hundiendo cada vez más en su propia mierda

Kushina también abandono la aldea junto a Shoji, no estaba dispuesta a vivir bajo el mandato de esa momia y que esta convierta la vida suya y la de su hijo en un infierno, por lo que decidieron seguir a los Sennin a las montañas donde se hospedaban

Kakashi también se fue, al ver que le había fallado al hijo de su maestro y ver como la aldea se desmoronaba más y más, por lo que decidieron entre el, Kushina y Jiraya, entrenar debidamente al menor de los Uzumaki Namikaze correctamente para defenderse de cualquier amenaza que viniera

Kushina también se puso a entrenar, quería volver a ver nuevamente a Naruto y disculparse por todo lo que le había pasado

Por su parte, Naruto ya tenía la aldea de Uzugakure casi reconstruida gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos demonizados y a su ejército de clones

Los compañeros del rubio tenían pocas diferencias con él o con las chicas anteriormente demonizadas

Sin embargo Akamaru fue otra historia, ahora parecía una especie de hombre lobo pero con cuernos curvos en su cabeza y con la capacidad de hablar el lenguaje humano, lo cual sorprendió a los presentes ante esa transformación, lo que le facilito al canido comunicarse con sus amigos humanos

Desde lo alto de una gran piedra, el rubio observaba junto a Satsuki, Sakura y Hinata como la aldea de sus antepasados estaba a punto de tener su forma final

 **Naruto:** ¿Qué os parece chicas?- dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa en su cara

 **Hinata:** Está quedando muy bien- dijo la oji perla con una tierna sonrisa

 **Sakura:** Pienso igual, ¿quién diría que tuvieras talento para las construcciones?- dijo son una sonrisa burlona apenando al rubio

 **Satsuki:** No le hagas caso Dobe-kun- dijo abrazando el brazo derecho del rubio- tu eres un gran constructor y un gran hombre- dijo de forma melosa

 **Hinata:** ¡OYE NO TE APEGUES TANTO A MI NARUTO-KUN!- Dijo una súper celosa Hinata que abrazaba el brazo izquierdo del rubio, empezando otra pelea campal por el chico que las tres amaban

 **Naruto:** Mi aldea…- dijo llorando cómicamente mientras las chicas peleaban entre sí por su amado rubio Uzumaki

En ese instante la peli verde fu junto a Tayuya e Itachi aparecen en la escena, logrando detener la pelea de locas que casi destruye la aldea

 **Itachi:** Parad ya de una vez, no queremos reconstruir dos veces la aldea- dijo mientras las _Akuma no shisha_ se disculpaban por los destrozos- Naruto-kun tenemos noticias de Akatsuki- dijo llamando la atención del rubio y las chicas

 **Tayuya:** Al parecer esos cabrones van a por los jinchurikis de Iwa- dijo la peli roja seriamente mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Sabes quiénes son Itachi-chan?- dijo sonrojando a la nombrada y poniendo muy celosas a las demás chicas

 **Itachi:** Se trata del supuesto líder Pein y su compañera Konan, nuestra agente doble, debemos ser precavidos, Pein posee el Rinengan- dijo sorprendiendo a los presentes mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** ¿Cuándo atacarán la aldea?- preguntó seriamente el rubio

 **Itachi:** dentro de un mes, Konan está intentando ganar tiempo- dijo mientras el rubio asentía

 **Naruto:** Perfecto, chicas, hora de entrenar, quiero que seáis capaces de controlar vuestro poder demoníaco antes de enfrentarnos a ese sujeto- dijo mientras las chicas asentían y volvían a la dimensión de los demonios a entrenar- "no te preocupes Konan-chan, te salvaré cueste lo que cueste"- pensó con determinación el rubio mientras entraba en la dimensión de los demonios para preparar a las chicas para la batalla

 **Continuará**

 **Y eso es todo, antes de irme, diré que estoy preparando otra historia de NarutoxHarem, y que intentare seguir mis historias más abandonadas cuando se presente la oportunidad. Y eso es todo hasta el próximo capítulo o historia**


End file.
